THE LIST
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: A sequel of sorts to OH MY, a series of Oneshots that follow the events of Oh My. Mostly Leon and Cloud centric, but several stories centered around the other inhabitants of the house. RANDOM yaoi smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Lace

A/N: Well as promised, here is the first oneshot of "The List" which is a sequel of sorts to "Oh My." Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. As always reviews and comments are appreciated, but please no flaming.

Pairings: LeonxCloud, RikuxSora, ZexionxDemyx, AxelxRoxas, VincentxCid

Warnings: PWP, Anal, Oral, Rim, Voyeurism, Exhibition, OCC, Bad Language, and probably more that I haven't thought of yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…

The List: Lace

The sun was beating down unmercifully on the Restoration Committee members present, as they toiled away with the new project they were working on. It was early afternoon and they still had several hours to go before they could return to the large house they all shared; and they were all getting quite crabby in the heat. It was the hottest day of the year so far, and it was a wet, heavy heat which sapped the energy out of anybody who was outside in it for more than ten minutes. Or it could be that, that everybody was missing their partners.

Often when projects needed to be completed, the Restoration Committee would split up and work on them separately, but there was method to the chaos. Leon would go with Axel, Zexion and Riku to work on one project, while Cloud would work with Sora, Roxas and Demyx on another. The younger members of the committee were for the most part a responsible lot, but on more than one occasion, before the system had been perfected, there had been lots of screwing around, especially if there was no adult supervision present. On more than one occasion, Leon or Cloud had come across the younger members doing things that were not constructive to the rebuilding process.

When there was a large project which needed to be done, they would all work together as a group. Today was different, they were missing half of their team and it was throwing everybody off.

Axel who could normally be relied upon to keep the group entertained, while working as though he had an inexhaustible source of energy; was dreary today. He was less approachable and more likely to snap at the person trying to talk to him. Even his spiky crimson hair seemed flatter today.

Riku was not the most cheerful of workers on most days. That is not to say he wasn't always a diligent worker, but he tended to have solitary inclinations, unless Sora was present. When Sora was present he had a dynamic personality, which livened up the group, who thoroughly enjoyed his smart ass mouth and sarcastic quips. Today he was almost unbearably bitchy. He was working with Axel, snapping at him with every mistake the red haired man made.

Demyx, who since Zexion's return had been the most cheerful worker, was in a dark mood. The blonde would normally hum a song as he worked, instead today he worked silently, almost dangerously so.

Only Vincent, who was a new member of the committee, seemed unaffected by the trying day. Then again Leon was not completely sure the berserker was indeed human. The dark haired man, who was suited for shadows and the dark of night, who one could almost believe would melt in the light of day; wasn't even sweating.

Leon shook his head as he observed the three cranky teens and the enigmatic berserker. He should just call it a day, and send everybody home, before a fight broke out between the fiery redhead and the taunting Riku. Leon sighed; they needed to get this project done before they could move on to the next one. But damn it he was sweating profusely, his white t-shirt soaked through, and his chocolate hair was pulled back, so it wasn't in his face, and he was irritated. Even the stoic grey eyed man was feeling the effects of the strange break of routine.

Roxas and Sora were on cooking duty today, and had been to the market to get supplies and were now in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Zexion was in the library, researching methods of something called "Air Conditioning," he swore it would help with the heat, as soon as he could figure out how to go about creating it. Cid was in the garage working on gummi ships and god knows what else. Cloud had been kidnapped by Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa, for a project they refused to discuss with the older warrior.

Leon grinned when he remembered the look of helpless terror on his lover's face, as he was dragged away by the three women. The spiky haired blonde, who boldly faced Sephiroth, and many fearsome things, was terrified of whatever the girls had planned for him.

The burnet hoped that Cloud wasn't too pissed at him for abandoning him to the ravenous wolves that were their female roommates, but he would rather cut off his own arm than get between them and their intended prey. And he also knew that Cloud would do the same to him in a heartbeat. Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa were a terrifying bunch when they got an idea in their head, and it wasn't wise for people to go against them. One of these days they would probably attempt and succeed in taking over the world.

Leon's musings were interrupted by the sound of a breaking glass and shouting. The grey eyed man looked towards the over heated Axel and the shouting Riku, before heading over to them. He tried to intervene before the crimson haired fire wielder snapped, but was too late.

Axel jumped on Riku, fully intent on beating him into the ground, as they rolled around on the ground, the platinum haired teen giving as good as he got. Blows were exchanged, hair was pulled and insults flew. It was Demyx who stopped the brawling, by throwing a bucket of ice cold water on them. The angry eyed blonde stood over the two idiots on the ground, yelling at them in a way that suggested he was channeling Roxas. Random phrases of the lecture he was giving them floated over towards an amused Vincent and a shocked Leon. "…Goddamn Idiots…Rolling around like a bunch of children…Get your asses up…" A contrite Axel stood slowly, before offering his hand to an ashamed Riku. They brushed themselves off before facing their usually good tempered friend and housemate, murmuring apologies.

Leon approached the group of teens, announcing that it was time for them to pack up and head back to the house, as they weren't going to get much done today. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relieve from everybody present, including the crimson eyed berserker. The motley group all grabbed their tools and water, before going their separate ways. Vincent meandered towards the garage and a certain mechanic, while Demyx was skipping towards the library and a specific lavender haired man. Axel and Riku seemed to have put their differences aside as they headed towards the house and their lovers.

Leon grinned at the simplicity of making his friends happy, before heading to the public showers, wanting to wash the sweat and grime off his body immediately, without having to wait in line for the one shower the entire household shared. As the chocolate haired man showered, his thoughts turned once more to Cloud. Leon was taking his blonde lover out for their first real date the next night, and was actually kind of nervous about it.

They were going to the drive-in-movie theatre, to see a movie that Cloud wanted to see. Not that his lover had asked him to take him to see it, or even hinted that he wanted to go. Rather a week earlier he had found Cloud sitting on their bed, looking at the flyer advertising the grand opening of the theatre with a whimsical expression on his face. When asked, Cloud admitted that he had never been to a theatre and would like to go. Leon had seen many of the azure eyed blonde's expressions; he had seen those eyes darken with lust and passion. His face light up with love and contentment. His lips thin in anger, and those shoulders sag with sadness; but he had never seen his lover with a look of childlike excitement, when Leon promised to take him. In the end, Cloud had told everybody at the dinner table about their upcoming excursion to the movie theatre. It was then that the girls had begun their devious planning, Leon was sure of it.

Leon finished his shower, fishing out a clean white shirt of his bag, and putting his leather pants back on, sans underwear before heading back to the house, and his most likely disgruntled lover. When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with a content Axel holding a frazzled Roxas in his lap, while sitting at the kitchen table. The squirming blonde calmed when the pyromaniac began whispering in his ear; Roxas shifted once, to get more comfortable as he leaned back against the older teen. The brash youth nuzzled his tattooed lover's neck, before laughing at Sora and Riku.

Riku was stalking a laughing Sora around the kitchen, while the cheerful cinnamon haired boy tried to cook. He finally pounced on him, trapping him against the kitchen counter, before kissing him senseless; if the glazed look in Sora's eyes was anything to go on. The silver haired youth then made a show of walking away from his younger lover, only to be knocked to the floor, when Sora jumped on him to prevent him from leaving the kitchen.

Just as he was preparing to head upstairs to rescue his bumbling lover from the evil clutches of the rabid wolf clan (AKA: Tifa, Yuffie & Aerith), there was a bone chilling scream from upstairs. Leon raced up the stairs, followed closely by the two pairs of young lovers. The sight which greeted them was priceless to say the least.

Aerith and Tifa were calmly walking towards their shared room, as Yuffie took pictures of an enraged Cloud. And what a picture it was! Cloud was standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom, looking as though he had been dressed by a dominatrix with a Lolita complex. He was wearing a black corset and a frilly knee length black skirt, which had a cream colored under layers; with blue roses embroider on them. His long legs were covered with black thigh highs, and a pair of black high heeled Mary Janes on his feet. Cloud had decided to add some of his own accessories as his Buster sword was unsheathed and ready to cut anything which crossed its path.

After Leon got over the initial shock, he began to notice the small details of the outfit. Cloud's azure eyes had been smudged with Kohl, his lips glistening with gloss. He wore a black collar around his neck with what looked to be a tag declaring his master to be Squall, a long leash connected to the collar.

Leon thought Cloud should have looked odd in such a getup, but he looked deliciously fuckable. His cock was stirring in his pants, obviously eager to plunder what was under that frilly skirt. Unable to tear his eyes away from his enraged lover, he could hear the teens behind him laughing hysterically. His spiky haired growled lowly in his throat, as he stepped forward, dragging an unresisting Leon into the bedroom, before slamming the door in all the spectators' faces.

"Get me out of this fucking outfit!" The angry blonde demanded, turning his back to the older warrior, trembling in what was either embarrassment or rage.

Leon, finally able to move stepped forward and ran his hands gently across Cloud's shoulders. "No. I think I am going to have a little fun first," He murmured softly, tracing the blonde's nape with his tongue.

He bit down lightly on the mark he had made the first time he and Cloud had sex, sending spirals of heat down the blonde's abdomen, were it began pooling. Cloud moaned softly, leaning his head back against Leon's shoulder, before tangling one hand in his lover's soft hair. The anger was slowly draining from Cloud, as he began to grind his ass back against Squall's throbbing erection. He groaned in agony, as the frilly skirt's many layers made it impossible for him to feel his lover.

"Problems lover?" Leon whispered, chuckling against Cloud's neck, as he continued to thrust his hips forward against his lover's delectable ass.

"Nn…Please Squall. I need to feel you." Cloud moaned, his fingers tightening in the mink colored hair of the man slowly tormenting his body.

"Not yet. I am not done teasing you first. I want you screaming my name, and then I'll let you cum." Leon whispered, his lips gently caressing Cloud's ear.

"If you are a good boy, maybe I'll let you take off one piece of clothing." He continued, his fingers tracing patterns on Cloud's exposed abdomen. The needy blonde, nodded his head shakily.

"Your collar names me as your master, which means you will do whatever I command. Right Cloud?" Squall questioned, stepping back from the quivering blonde.

"Yes, Master. Whatever you command." Cloud answered, desperately needing contact with his stormy eyed lover. Willing at this point in time, to do anything as long as Squall continued touching him.

"Good boy. I want you to continue calling me Master, until you cum. Then I want you screaming my name. Now help me out of my clothes." Squall commanded, his hand gently caressing Cloud's cheek, in reward for his obedience.

"Yes Master." Cloud murmured, taking off the white t-shirt Leon wore, before lowering himself to his knees, to unlace and remove Leon's boots. The burnet slowly rubbed the bite mark he had so recently retraced, amused at how much that slight touch made his lover squirm.

Cloud groaned lowly at the sensation of being at Squall's feet, in such a submissive position, while his lover rubbed what had recently became one of the most erogenous zones on his body. Before he had become lovers with this man, it had simply been another stretch of skin, a place he had never thought about. Now when his lover touched it, his cock would grow hard and all rational thought flew from his mind. Mindlessly the blonde reached down, to rub his erection through the tented dress he had been forced into.

Leon growled loudly, gently jerking the leash he clutched with one hand. "Bad Pet. I didn't tell you, you could touch yourself. Do I need to punish you?" He questioned harshly.

Cloud cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully. "Yes Master, I need to be punished." The blonde whispered abashedly.

"Then stand up slowly, and brace yourself against the bed. Spread your legs and stick your ass in the air, and put your hands behind your back." Leon commanded.

The desperate blonde paused for a moment to enjoy his lover's appearance before turning around and following Squall's instructions. Cloud slowly lowered his chest to the bed, which was waist high, placing his hands behind his back as the image of Leon, barefoot in a pair of unbuttoned leather pants with no shirt filling his mind's eye. The azure eyed man wished now he was more obedient, so that he might have had a chance to suck his lover's cock deep into his mouth; while those hands which were caressing his Master's mark were buried deep in his hair. He could feel his cock hardening even more at the image of being completely submissive to Leon.

Squall walked over to the dresser, leaving Cloud braced over the bed, to retrieve his silver back brush. He slowly hit his palm with the silver back, testing to see how much it hurt against his battle hardened hands. It caused a bit of a sting, which would probably be amplified on the Cloud's sensitive backside.

The harsh sounds that the hairbrush was making against his palm didn't seem to faze his lover, as he was panting heavily. When Leon got close enough to see the azure eyes of his lover, they were glazed over with need. It was the rustle of crinoline that finally snapped Cloud out of his daze.

Leon slowly lifted the many layers of skirt, which were protecting his lover's soon to be red ass. He sucked in a breath, the vision under the skirt as delicious as the first image of Cloud in the dress was. The shy blonde was wearing a pair of black lace panties, which hugged his cheeks tightly, his balls hanging low, while the front was tented out, his engorged cock ready to break free. This was not the end of the feast somebody had so lovingly prepared for him. The black thigh highs Leon had noticed before were being held up by black lacy garters and belt, whose thin straps were buckled at his hips. Leon was unable to bite back the moan which had been threatening to spill from his throat for the two minutes he had been observing the beautiful sight in front of him. Cloud's milky white skin was luminous against the contrasting black.

Leon slowly unzipped his already unbuttoned pants, and pulled his heavy erection out. He thrust his unclad erection between Cloud's lace covered cheeks slowly, as the friction was harsh, but not unpleasant.

Cloud panted heavily, thrilled at finally being able to feel Leon against him. His porcelain skin was overly sensitive from being denied this touch for so long. The azure eyed man reached back to grab hold of the leather clad ass behind him, only to have his hand slapped away.

"I didn't say you could touch me yet, Cloud. I still have to punish you for disobeying me earlier." Leon murmured, pushing the edges of the lace panties towards the crack of the blonde's ass; licking his lips slightly when Cloud's balls were exposed by the repositioning.

"Since it was your first offense, I will only give you five strokes. But every time you disobey, I will add one more. Once I am done punishing you, if you don't disobey me again, I will let you take one article of clothing off." Leon continued his voice husky as he softly caressed the soft skin he had exposed earlier.

"Yes Master. I will do my best to obey your every command." Cloud panted mindlessly, as he arched his back, trying to get closer to the man who was standing so close to him, yet not touching.

"Good boy. Now hold your skirt up, so that I can see that luscious ass, and don't let it fall." Leon murmured, before bringing the brush down on the unmarred porcelain skin of his lover's ass.

Cloud cried out, more from pleasure than pain, as the stroke of the brush sent veins of fire to his already painfully aroused cock. The blonde shuddered slightly, as Leon softly stroked the reddening skin of his cheek, as though to soothe, before once again bringing the brush down on his buttock. Cloud arched his back harshly, his fingers gripping the hem of the skirt convulsively, as he fought the urge to cum.

The flushed skin of Cloud's ass was too much for Leon to take, as he dropped the brush to paddle that hot, soft skin with his bare hand.

"Don't cum until I tell you to Pet, or I will continue punishing you." Squall ordered, as he continued to spank his lover's pert ass.

"Yes…Master…" Cloud cried as he tried to stop his thrusting hips, desperately trying to hold back his release, as his lover spanked him. His skin was filled with tiny pinpricks of heat, and seemed to be tightening with each stroke of Leon's hand. The blonde desperately needed Leon to fill him; this teasing was becoming too much for him to handle.

When Cloud's five strokes were finished, Leon pulled away slowly; slightly disappointed that his lover hadn't cum. Paddling his ass, and seeing that lovely porcelain skin flush under his hand was incredibly arousing. The burnet slowly soothed the skin under his hand, before leaning down and kissing each cheek gently.

As Leon stood, Cloud turned around and pounced on him; throwing him down onto the bed. By the time the burnet had caught onto what was going on, the blonde straddling his chest, had tied his hands to the headboard.

"Don't you know lover, if you tease a Pet too much, they will turn on you?" Cloud whispered, his smile slightly feral, as he leaned down to nip at the burnet's lips.

Once Cloud was satisfied that Leon was tied down securely, he stood in front of the bed, and removed the many layers of the frilly skirt. Leon's stormy eyes locked on his, before traveling down to the blonde's straining erection, which was still confined by black lace. Cloud pushed the panties down in one harsh movement, his dripping cock bouncing with the movement.

The blonde stalked towards the bed, still wearing the black corset, which had ridden down, exposing his peaked nipples; the black stockings and garter belt. Cloud once again straddled Leon's chest, before reaching under the pillow to remove the lavender oil. The burnet was torn between watching his lover prepare himself, the sight of those oil slicked fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole, the dripping cock which was bouncing with the movement of Cloud's ministrations, or the azure eyes, which were almost wild with need.

Before Leon could decide on where to focus his attention, Cloud had moved backwards and was slowly impaling himself on the burnet's cock. The blonde bit his lip harshly, as he tried to adjust to this untried position. Squall was helpless to lay there, his hands tied to the headboard as Cloud rose up and sat back down on his lover's quivering cock.

Leon moaned loudly as his lover found the rhythm which suited them both, Cloud continued to ride his cock, braced with one hand on the burnet's chest, while the other hand stroked his neglected erection.

The sensation of his needy cock being sucked into that hot, tight passage; which was clenching around him, Leon lost control, shooting his release into his lover. Cloud cried out Squall's name, as he was filled with his lover's hot seed, spilling his own release over his hand and onto the heaving chest of his bound lover.

Cloud rested briefly on top of Leon, before reaching up and untying him from the head board.

"That was fun. But next time I get to be Master and you get to be Pet." Cloud murmured against the burnet's sweaty chest.

"Mm…That sounds good…Though you were a rather disobedient Pet." Leon stated, before rolling them over, so he was on top of the disheveled blonde. He slowly began unlacing the corset, stroking the soft skin, as he disrobed his lover. Cloud reached up and tangled his tongue with the burnets before flopping back down on the bed.

"Mm… let's take a nap before heading back downstairs. Okay?" Cloud yawned, as he snuggled closer to the grey eyed man, his own kohl smudged azure eyes drowsy.

"Whatever." Squall answered, his lover already napping gently against his chest. "I love you Cloud." The burnet whispered before following the spiky haired blonde into sleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

A pair of eyes observed their lover, making sure he was sleeping before reaching into the drawer next to him, pulling out a pad. Several items seemed to be crossed off the list, and several more were jotted down, before the list was placed back into the drawer, and the shadow joined his lover once again in the realm of sleep.

**ITEMS CROSSED OFF THE LIST**

Master and Pet sex

Cloud in a Dress sex

Spanking

Cloud Riding Leon

A/N: The flow of this story feels a bit off to me, but not quite sure why. Comments? Suggestions?


	2. Little Red Riding Hood& the big bad Wolf

A/N: Here is the second installment of "The List." Hope you guys are enjoying it thus far. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is encouragement but please no flaming.

Main Course: LeonxCloud

Appetizers and Side Dishes: AxelxRoxas, CidxVincent, RikuxSora, ZexionxDemyx

Warnings: Anal, Oral, Rimming, HJ, Toys, Voyeurism, Bad Language, umm and a ton I sure I am forgetting.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy games…But a girl has got to dream…

The List: Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

Cloud woke up excited, not only in a sexual way; but in a general, nerve tingling, giddy, 'Oh my gods its today' kind of way. In the back of his mind the azure eyed man felt a little ridiculous being so excited about going on a date and to the movies, but they were both firsts for him. He was experiencing childlike excitement, a sensation he couldn't recall the last time he had felt.

The spiky haired blonde glanced at his still sleeping lover, smirking slightly; he must have really worn himself out the night before. Who would've known that a frilly skirt, lacy underwear with a garter belt and thigh highs would affect the stoic burnet so much? Leon certainly had been enthusiastic last night, if the blonde's aching backside was any indication; but Cloud had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

The blonde bent down, gently kissing Leon's bruised lips; before heading down to the kitchen to tell his co-conspirators that their plan had been successful. Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith were always willing to help him with his scheming, especially if there was even the slightest chance he might humiliate himself in the process. It was only when Yuffie had suggested, quite forcefully that he shave his…mh…well manhood area, that Buster sword had made it appearance. It wasn't so much the idea of shaving off the golden hair which bothered Cloud, it had been the sharp straight blade Yuffie had been holding in her hand, as well as the idea of one of the girls doing the shaving in that vicinity.

Cloud paused in the corridor, amused by the sight of Demyx pressing a sleepy eyed Zexion against the wall. Those dark eyes of their newest housemate shot open, as the young blonde tangled his nimble tongue with his. The lavender haired man twisted his hand in his lover's hair, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss hungrily. Demyx fingered the hem of Zexion's tight black t-shirt, before slipping his hand underneath, trailing his talented fingers up his lover's muscled abdomen, ending up at his pebbling nipple. Zexion moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking frantically; before breaking their morning kiss.

"Please Demyx…" the dark eyed man whispered, his hair covering one of his eyes, as he glanced pleadingly at the man gently pinching his nipple.

Demyx stopped his ministrations, sliding his hands down and cupping his lover's delicious ass, pulling him up until Zexion wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. The man with sea colored eyes thrust his hips against his lover who was trapped against the wall and the sitar player's own body. Zexion moaned loudly, tilting his head back until it rested on the wall behind him, as he frantically tried to meet the pace his strangely silent partner set forth.

It was when the lavender haired man, reached down, fumbling with his lover's bulging zipper, desperately wanting to feel that pulsing cock against his own, without the hindrance of clothing; that Demyx pulled away from his panting partner.

"When you are ready to finish this, you know where to find me." Demyx stated, giving his panting lover a look which clearly stated, 'Hurry up already!' before stalking away to the kitchen; his mood slightly dark.

Zexion rested against the wall as he tried to calm his throbbing groin and gather his wits about him once more. Soon enough he left his place next to the wall, a troubled look on his normally expressionless face as he headed back towards Demyx and his shared room.

Cloud remained hidden as both men past by him, slightly worried about the situation the two lovers seemed to have found themselves in. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Leon approach him, until two strong arms wrapped around his waist; and a pair of lips nuzzled his ear.

"Morning Pet." Leon whispered, lightly kissing his blonde lover's neck; his bare chest pressing firmly against Cloud's t-shirt clad back.

"Mm…Morning…" the blonde returned, turning swiftly in order to kiss his lover.

"Have you noticed anything 'off' between Demyx and Zexion?" Cloud questioned as he pulled away, the burnet had spent more time with the two lovers the last couple of days.

"Yeah, Demyx was incredibly pissed off yesterday; he even yelled at Axel and Riku at work; after he threw a bucket of cold water on them. I simply thought he was feeling the affects of yesterday's weirdness." Leon mumbled, gazing at the wall behind Cloud's shoulder.

"Yesterday was weird?" the spiky blonde asked, amused by his lover's averted gaze and quiet mumblings.

"Mm." Leon grumbled affirmatively. "It was really tense, Riku and Axel were fighting, and Demyx wasn't humming. I think the only one who wasn't affected by it was Vincent, and I am not sure if he is really human..." the burnet continued, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"But why was yesterday weird?" Cloud, with the persistence of a two year old; asked once more, determined to get the question answered fully by his taciturn lover.

"Well, we always work together as a group when we have large projects to finish…and Sora, Roxas, Zexion and you weren't there…It felt wrong, somehow." Leon murmured, turning his back to Cloud, as he started to walk off.

Squall was stopped by his lover's firm arms wrapping around his waist, Cloud's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Did you miss me yesterday at work?" Cloud shyly questioned, his lips grazing the delicate skin of Leon's earlobe.

"Yes…" Leon hissed, as the spiky blonde's fingers tickled his exposed hipbones.

"Good, because I missed you too…I couldn't stop thinking about you when the girls were playing 'dress up.' I kept thinking about how you would react to my 'first date outfit' as the girls called it." Cloud continued, running his finger nails up Leon's abdomen, before plucking gently at his lover's exposed nipples.

Squall sucked in his already shaky breath, as he imagined the Cloud wearing the risqué outfit from last night, on their date to the movies tonight. Images of that frilly skirt up around the blonde's waist, with his lover bent over the hood of his car, while Leon pounded into him, flashed through his mind and straight to his already overheated cock. He moaned softly, half hoping that Cloud would take pity on him and jerk him off right there in the hallway…where anybody could walk up and disturb the-

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" was accompanied by a soft chuckle behind them, as Riku and Sora emerged from their room.

"Getting ready to have hot steamy sex!" Leon wanted to shout, but he quietly mumbled "nothing" before extracting himself reluctantly from his lover.

Cloud chuckled briefly, greeting their two young housemates quietly. The blonde quickly leaned up and kissed his lover, before continuing his trek to the kitchen and the breakfast waiting for them.

Breakfast was, as always was a rowdy affair. The food was accompanied by bickering, shouting and laughing. The only two members of the large family, who didn't seem to be enjoying the meal, were Zexion and Demyx. The lavender haired man had his dark eyes glued to his plate, an expressionless mask on his face, as his blonde lover shot him dark looks.

Cloud who had been observing the two since arriving in the kitchen had decided to have a private chat with the newest member of their family. This decision was really quite rare for him, as he usually didn't choose to talk with anybody willingly (unless it was Squall). It was the dejected set to the young man's shoulders which convinced him. As much as Zexion tried to hide it behind that emotionless façade, it was really quite obvious to anybody looking that he was miserable.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done, Squall directed everybody to what they would be doing today. They would work as a team to finish the project which had been abandoned the day before. Zexion would be in the library researching and Cid would continue repairing gummi ships. As they were all preparing to depart the house, Cloud grabbed Leon to inform him that he was going to talk to Zexion. The burnet nodded briefly, before leaving the blonde to his meddling.

AT THE LIBRARY

Zexion was hunched over a long table, a large stack of books piled around him as he jotted down notes on little sheets of paper. In the library the lavender haired man was in his element, he felt no discomfort or uncertainty here. It was once he stepped outside of his research and experimentation that he no longer knew exactly what it was he was doing.

Zexion sighed, resting his head on his arms as he tried to think objectively about the situation he had gotten himself into. Demyx was pissed at him. There was no other way to state it. The dark eyed man had never truly seen his blonde lover angry; and he was disappointed at himself for causing it.

Cloud nodded at the brooding man, as he sat across from his at the long table. Zexion returned the nod, oddly comfortable sitting silently with Cloud as he re-immersed himself in his research on air conditioning. He quietly slipping several small sheets of paper, which had nothing to do with "official research" into the book, he had been looking at before the older warrior sat down.

After ten comfortable minutes of shared silence, Cloud began talking in a low tone. Never one for useless chit chat (Unless it was with Squall), the blonde jumped straight to the point.

"What is going on with you and Demyx?" Cloud questioned quietly, his gaze unnervingly direct, as he watched the younger man squirm minutely in his chair.

"Why do you ask?" the lavender haired man replied, eyes focused on the book in his hands, but not reading it.

"Because you are miserable and Demyx is pissed." Cloud returned, his fingers tapping impatiently on the edge of the table. "Though you've only been here a week, you are officially apart of the family. Which means I get to be as noisy as I want, and you never know; I might actually give good advice…though I've never given any before…" Cloud grumbled.

The two men sat in silence for several minutes while Zexion tried to work up the courage to tell Cloud what exactly was the problem between him and his lover. The silence which had been comfortable only moments before grew tense as color began to infuse Zexion's pale face.

"Me and Demyx haven't had sex yet. He wants me to top him, but I've never done it before and he's still a virgin. I don't want to hurt him by not knowing what I am doing, so I've been trying to do research to figure it out. But he thinks that I don't want to have sex with him, which is completely not true. Dem keeps accusing me of treating him like a girl, which I'm not; I just want him to enjoy it." Zexion spat out, hoping that if he said it all at once, it would be less embarrassing.

Cloud silently gapped at the flushed and flustered man in front of him. He ran a hand through his spiky hair before attempting to calm Zexion down.

"Ok. How's the research coming? Are you finding anything useful in these books?" Cloud questioned calmly, trying desperately not to blush.

"No! Damn it I'm not. But I refuse to give up. Books have never let me down so far, so I will keep looking damn it." Zexion returned, still embarrassed to have broken so easily in front of this expressionless man.

Cloud looked away briefly from his companion, working up the nerve to say what he was on the verge of offering. "Okay, this might be embarrassing as hell for both of us, but we both have male lovers, live in the same house and consider each other family. I will give you tips that work really well for Leon. Okay?" he finished, gaze averted and face flushed.

Zexion simply stared at the man in front of him. Cloud glanced at him, before beginning. "Okay, first things first; as somebody who…well…receives…um, yeah…Pain is not necessarily a bad thing. A little pain can be incredibly arousing, and no matter how much you prep your lover; it is going to hurt the first time. So get over it." Cloud mumbled, watching as his companion jotted down notes.

When Zexion looked up at him, signaling that he was ready for him to carry on, the blonde who was becoming more comfortable with the situation, continued on with his instructions, "Alright, prepping is a delicate process. When you first start be gentle, don't rush through it. Use **LOTS** of oil or lubricant if you are unsure. Fingers are good, so is the tongue. On the plus side, both are enjoyable if done right. I am not going to tell you how to pleasure your partner, just that you already know the spots on his body that make him scream, use those to help move things along, if you get him worked up before hand, it'll be easier in the long run." Cloud finished, oddly proud of himself for the coherent instruction he was giving his companion.

"Oh and one other thing, if you are nervous about the first time, do it in a place you feel the most comfortable or empowered; it will give you confidence. Cloud murmured, hoping that this had helped the furiously writing Zexion with his problem.

Cloud sat most of the afternoon with Zexion, answering the questions the lavender haired man threw at him; feeling like a sex guru, even though he had only lost his own virginity two weeks ago. When it was time to head home, Cloud was mentally exhausted and feeling a little like his mind had been dissected. But the blonde thought it was worth it, as he saw the tension drain from Zexion's body as he became more confident in what he was planning.

Once home, Zexion and Cloud went their separate ways; the blonde to take a shower and get ready for his date with Leon and the dark eyed man to prepare for his pissed off lover. Cloud's excitement grew exponentially as the time passed. He had of course seen movies, but never actually seen one while in a theatre or at the drive in. The blonde didn't even care what movie was playing, as long as he got to see it on the big screen. The azure eyed man had also never experienced the 'dating scene' when he was a teen, he had been too shy and insecure.

Heart thrumming with excitement the blonde dressed casually, before running downstairs to meet his lover. Leon had showered and was wearing his usual leather and white t-shirt. Cloud grinned at him, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards Fenrir. Squall tugged on his hand before they reached the motorcycle, tilting his head towards the car he had rebuilt in his spare time. Cloud considered the pros and cons of each vehicle…a car equals a back seat which equals privacy adding all up to heavy petting; before nodding his consent. They reached the drive in movie theatre in record time, only stopping for fast food and candy.

Once they were parked and situated, Cloud slid over in his seat to cuddle up next to his date. He was thrilled that Leon liked vintage cars, because they didn't have those annoying bucket seats which made it impossible to sit next to your date; rather it had one long bench. Since the blonde had rushed his burnet lover out the door in his rush to get a good spot, they arrived a little bit early. So Cloud told Leon all about his day, and his impromptu Sex Ed class for Zexion. Leon, his arm slung across the blonde's shoulders was playing with the tips of his lover's spiky hair, described in detail how Roxas had blown a gasket and socked his red headed lover in the eye; and how Axel had followed him around all day like a whipped dog after that, before losing patience and forcing the poor exasperated Roxas to cuddle.

Leon, who was feeling excessively talkative, also expounded on his theory of Vincent as a non human. Cloud only leaned his head on the burnet's chest, laughing softly, without confirming or denying anything Leon guessed at. It was a very comfortable beginning to a date, there were none of the awkward silences or the inability for direct eye contact which are so common for first dates.

Once the sunset, the movie started. Cloud and Leon got comfortable, cuddling together with a large icy soda and buttery popcorn to share. Leon bored of the movie quite quickly, choosing instead to stare at his spiky haired date. The blonde's azure eyes were glowing in the darkness as he stared entranced at the movie playing on the large screen; his fingers alternating between the salty popcorn and the sticky sweet gummi bears he was secretly addicted to.

Leon had to bite back a grown, as he watched Cloud suck the butter and salt off his sticky fingers; one by one. Squall could actually feel the blood draining from his brain into his cock. Trying desperately to keep the situation as innocent as humanly possible, to let Cloud enjoy his first experience at the movie theatre, the burnet shifted slightly in his seat, willing his erection to subside.

Cloud, who was not as unaware as his lover believed grinned evilly. Setting the popcorn and candy down on the floor board, he relaxed more fully against Leon, allowing his fingers to trail up and down the burnet's hard thigh; before pulling the stormy eyed man down towards him, entangling his salty, sweet tongue with Leon's.

The grey eyed man moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue delving into the hot, moist cavern he had been denied since this morning…Which in all honesty had been an eternity. The chocolate haired man grew irritated with the awkward position they were in and moved Cloud, until he was straddling his lap, the blonde's back pressed lightly against the steering wheel.

Cloud groaned loudly, as he could feel Leon's throbbing cock against his own. He rocked his hips gently as he continued to kiss his chocolate haired lover, one hand knotted in that silky hair, the other desperately trying to unbuckle the belts which encircled his lover's waist and hips, as well as unbutton Squall's tight pants. The blonde was hindered in his quest by his lover, who was doing his best to distract him from the task at hand.

Leon's nimble fingers were traveling up Cloud's abdomen, lifting the blonde's shirt, before he surged forward and caught a pebbled nipple in his mouth. Cloud, who had become increasingly sensitive since becoming Squall's lover, cried out as that lush mouth sucked and nipped at his flesh. His back arching back into the steering wheel, he gasped again as Leon wrapped his arms around his waist to pull his body closer; while continuing to lavish hot, wet attention on his chest.

When Cloud was finally able to unfasten the last button which kept Leon's erection in check, the panting burnet gave an audible sigh of relief. His engorged cock sprang free from its leather prison, the blonde's nimble fingers tracing designs on the hot skin, as he threw his head back, urging Leon to suck and nip on his nipple harder.

Squall broke for air, gasping as Cloud began to stroke his cock more firmly. The stormy eyed man was briefly distracted from the situation at hand, by the credits rolling on the screen over his lover's shoulder, 'Damn it…Whatever happened to the double feature?' the burnet grumbled in his mind. Leon's hands tightened on Cloud's slender hips, urging the blonde to rock against him harder, determined to make the spiky blonde cum before they left the movie theatre.

Cloud moaned, thrusting his clothed erection harder against Leon's firm abdomen, the rough fabric of his pants causing a delicious friction for the burnet's bare cock as it rubbed against the blonde's Leon's grey eyes were locked on Cloud, enjoying the view as his wanton lover rode him desperately. The blonde's cheeks were flushed; his eyes dark and half lidded, mouth open in a soundless plea for release. Squall slipped a hand down the azure eyed man's pants, slowly inserting his finger into his hot, puckered entrance.

The burnet could feel his spiky haired lover tightening around him, his body stiffening as he spurted hot cum into his pants. Cloud sagged against Leon, his body limp from pleasure. He purred gently, nipping at the burnet's collar bone as he began to gently stroke his lover's neglected cock. Squall leaned down and bit Cloud's swollen bottom lip gently, before lifting him off his throbbing erection and placing him in the passenger seat.

"Looks like you missed the second half of the movie." Leon smirked, as Cloud stared at him inquiringly.

Leon quirked an eyebrow, and glanced meaningfully outside, Cloud's half lidded eyes opening in surprise at the people beginning to mill about outside their cars, as they said visited with friends. If the two lovers had continued they would have unwittingly given the denizens of the town a free and very hot show. The blonde blushed hotly; slightly ashamed at how he had lost control, forgetting where they were. He could have scarred some kid for life!

Leon laughed at the scandalized look on Cloud's face, before starting the car; not even bothering to attempt to shove his erection back into his pants. The burnet maneuvered the car carefully as not to hit any of the socializing crowd, displaying none of the desperation he felt, as they exited the drive in. So intent on curbing his erection until they reached the house, the stormy eyed man completely missed the look on his minx of a lover's face.

Once they reached the deserted, woody road, which lead to town. Cloud rested his head once more on Leon's thigh. His eyes lustfully staring at his lover's dripping cock, framed by the tight black leather pants Leon still wore. The blonde licked his swollen lips eagerly. Home was a good thirty minutes away, and he couldn't wait that long.

Leon's body had tensed when Cloud had lain down, resting his head on his thigh. It had been gradually loosening, when the burnet jolted, car swerving dangerously as Cloud's hot, wet tongue languidly lashed the head of his cock. Squall groaned, entangling one hand in those spiky locks, while he tried to concentrate on getting them home in one piece.

"Leon…pull over somewhere…"Cloud purred, as he pulled away from his lover's bobbing cock.

Squall followed his impatient lover's demand, as he slowed down and pulled into a deserted lane, hidden from the road by gnarled trees. The lane was potted, and had obviously been abandoned some time ago. They would not be bothered here. Once they were parked, the car turned off; Squall yanked his lover into his arms, kissing him hungrily as he pulled them out of the car. He set the panting blonde on his feet, and ordered him to strip off his clothes, stalking a few feet away.

Cloud shivered as the slightly cool summer air teased his skin. He watched his lover as he began to slowly strip out of his own clothes, his azure colored eyes darkening as Leon began to slowly stroke himself, rubbing his pre cum along his cock. Cloud stood there nude, drooling slightly as he took in the picture the burnet was making.

Leon's mink colored hair was tousled by the wind and Cloud's own hands. The burnet's tight black leather pants molding his strong and supple thighs were unbuttoned framing a heavy erection. His stormy eyed lover turned his back towards Cloud briefly, as he removed the white shirt, treating the blonde to a tantalizing display. The muscles of Leon's back flexing under that smooth skin, that until recently had been the color of cream, with a hint of coffee; had become darker due to the unmerciful sun of summer.

The blonde remembered vividly the first time Leon had stripped out of his shirt due to the oppressive heat. The scratch marks that Cloud had given him the night before littered his back, marring that smooth skin with harsh looking crimson stains. Cloud had stared at his lover, and the marks he made, marks of possession; cock growing hard, as he fought the impulse to jump him right there in front of everybody. Leon had turned to ask the blonde something, exposing his back to the rest of the crew, who upon seeing the marks had teased the stoic burnet the rest of the day. Later that night, the stormy eyed man rested on the bed, skin already bronzing, as his lover licked and kissed each mark; promising to make more when the ones he had faded.

The blonde snapping out of his reverie, glanced down briefly at his own pale, milky white skin, before sighing. He couldn't even get a hint of a tan, his skin burning red than back to white. Cloud did enjoy the contrast when they were entangled together, Leon's slowly bronzing limbs intertwined together with his, turned him on. Cloud's head snapped up to stare at his lover, as Leon stalked towards him, an almost feral look in his eyes.

Cloud gulped nervously, his breath hitching in his throat, and his heart thundering; he felt like prey for the first time in his life. He prayed to the gods, that he was about to be caught and eaten alive. Leon was finally in front of him, nude to the waist and with a wicked glint in his eyes. Feeling exposed to the elements and to these watchful eyes, Cloud reached up to kiss his lover, desperately needing the body in front of him as a cover.

Leon allowed the kiss, breaking it before it became too heated and he lost control. He picked his blushing lover up and set him on the hood of the car, stepping back as Cloud moaned at the loss of contact. The moonlight turned his lover's blonde, spiky hair almost white, his porcelain skin glowing in the dark shadows of the gnarled trees. Cloud looked like a fucking Siren, tempting and dangerous.

Feeling Squall's dark, hooded gaze on him; like a hand sliding over his skin, Cloud lifted his dangling legs, and placed his feet flat on the hood, knees bent, his legs spread as he leaned back, resting on his arms. He shivered slightly, the car was warm under his back; a striking contrast to the slight chill in the early summer night air.

Leon watched his lover, those azure eyes locked with his; as Cloud began to slowly stroke his own awakened erection. Gathering the pre cum dripping gratuitously on one finger, Cloud spread his cheeks, that slick finger darting into his puckered entrance. The blonde arched his back harshly, head thrown back, eyes closed as he called for Squall.

As warmth blanketed his chilled skin, Cloud purred stroking his lover's strong back. Teeth nipping at the burnet's throat, the blonde wrapped his long legs around Leon's waist, pulling him tighter to him; desperately bucking up, urging the man on top of him to continue, to not leave him on the edge. Grey eyes met his, as he was pulled to the edge of the hood, Leon's pre-cum slicked cock sliding into him. Cloud winced slightly, experiencing more pleasure than pain; yet he had always been better prepared than this…

Leon stopped mid stroke as he watched pain flitter across Cloud's face. Prepared to pull out if necessary, he leaned forward and kissed his lover's open lips. The blonde moaned, and let his legs slid untwine from the burnet's hips; once more bracing himself with his feet flat on the hood of the car. He thrust up, encouragingly as he tangled his hands in Squall's mussed hair, discomfort forgotten.

Lost in the pleasure of being inside Cloud; Leon thrust into his lover as he sucked and bit at any skin he could reach; spurred on by the blonde's begging and moans of ecstasy. Suddenly Cloud reared up and slid off Leon's cock. The burnet moaned at the loss, as the spiky blonde stood, and bent over the hood of the car.

"Like this…I want you to fuck me like this…bent over the hood of the car." Cloud panted, as he spread his cheeks for Leon; exposing his puckered entrance, so close to his own release.

Leon growled, as he slammed into Cloud's slick hole, hands gripping those slim hips harshly. The blonde screamed out as the burnet's hard cock repeatedly brushed against his prostate. Cloud collapsed boneless on the hood as he came, Leon continuing to pump into him, the satiated man thrusting his hips weakly, to help his lover along. Squall growled as he released a torrent of cum into his lover, resting on top of the panting blonde.

Squall kissed the back of Cloud's neck, as he prepared to get off the satisfied man; afraid he was crushing his lover. The blonde limply lifted his hand, as though to say, 'I am okay…don't move yet.' Leon grinned at his lover, as he untangled himself, Cloud shivering as the heat from the burnet's body abandoned him. The grey eyed man cleaned his drowsy lover, wiping away stray droplets of cooling cum from his damp skin, before dressing him once more and placing the blonde in the car.

During the ride home, Cloud slept, much like an exhausted child after the most anticipated day at an amusement park; his spiky blonde head resting contently on Leon's firm thigh.

ELSE WHERE…DIFFERENT LOVERS….DIFFERENT SITUATION

'Damn it! What the hell is Zexy fricking thinking?!" mumbled a distracted blonde, as he slipped into the officially closed library. Demyx was cranky; he challenged anybody, not to be cranky after the shit he had to put up with. Imagine this people: he loved Zexion, Zexion and he had been separated before any type of confession had been made…They are reunited, share lots of steamy kisses and passionate make out sessions…BUT STILL NO SEX!! And on top of that, they live in a house were hot, steamy sex is being made everywhere…DAMN those thin walls! If he has to spend one more night listening to Roxas moaning Axel's name, while the damn headboard thumps against the wall, without getting any, he was going to HURT somebody.

Demyx gritted his teeth, the normally cheerful blonde ready to throttle his lover. Zexion, the stoic, unemotional bastard had left a note on his pillow, telling him to come to the library at midnight…AFTER ignoring him at dinner, then disappearing. Why the Library? If Zexion wanted help with research, he was going to be castrated. Though Demyx reflected, that probably would hinder his plans for the future…

The disgruntled blonde slumped in the hallway outside the stacks, where his lavender haired lover was reading. It wasn't just that he was horny and wanted sex…They had been told for so long that they didn't have hearts, or emotions; Demyx just wanted to be able to connect with Zexion this way…In the most passionate way one can express their love for another.

Demyx sighed, straightening his shoulders and continuing into the library stacks; only to be shocked by what he saw inside. Rather than finding his reclusive lover hidden away, reading a big, fat, boring tome on something or another, he was greeted with a dark room, lit by candles. Zexion was no where in sight. Wild eyed he looked around, before spotting a note on the long wooden table.

Demyx,

Take off your clothes, lie on the desk and wait for me to arrive.

Demyx looked around the dark room, which was hidden in shadows; only the long table illuminated by the candles. Shrugging slightly, he slipped out of his blue t-shirt and jeans, only hesitating briefly at the waist band of his boxers. The blonde reclined carefully on the table, his fingers drumming a soft beat, as his blood hummed nervously through his veins. He was never the most patient of people, preferring to take action than to wait around for somebody else to do what needed to be done.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark shadows, Demyx saw his lover hidden in a shadow. Zexion was leaning against a bookshelf, with his arms crossed, one dark eye hidden by his hair; staring intently at Demyx.

Demyx slid off the table, comfortable in his nudity as he slowly stalked over to where his lover was standing. Stopping in front of a fully dressed Zexion, the blonde felt a slight fissure in his composure. Apprehensively he touched his lover; as though to prove that he was really standing in front of him, and not an illusion.

The lavender haired man suddenly reversed their positions, Demyx now pressed against the bookshelf while his lover kissed him passionately. Tangling his tongue with the young musician's, Zexion ghosted his hands across the bare expanse of skin. Demyx closed his sea colored eyes, as he arched into that whisper of a touch, desperate for more.

It felt like hours had passed, Demyx was helpless as he leaned against the bookshelf, while Zexion exploited every nerve in his body. Kissing, nipping, stroking and biting…Demyx was hoarse from crying out to his lover so many times…The blonde desperately needed Zexy inside of him…

"Here…take me here…Please Zexy!" Demyx begged, needing something more, something deeper.

The blonde turned his body, bracing himself against the bookshelf, eyes shut in fear of rejection. He felt something warm and slick trail down his spine, before Zexion thrust his tongue into his entrance. Demyx cried out, legs shaking as he desperately hung on to the bookshelf. The sea eyed man's head shot up once more as he felt something bigger and harder breaching his saliva slicked hole. He felt a moment of pain, as he pushed back into his lover, knuckles turning white as gripped the bookshelf in front of him. Incredible pleasure began to engulf his trembling body, pain forgotten, as the man inside of him brushed against something truly amazing. A slim hand reached around, stroking his hard cock in time with the thrusts, causing Demyx to finally lose control, spilling his seed into that gentle hand; his silent lover following soon after.

Demyx collapsed onto the floor, dragging Zexion down with him. The lavender haired man listened to his lover try to catch his breath before speaking.

"I love you Demyx…I've wanted to do that for so long, but I was afraid of hurting you, afraid of screwing up…" Zexion whispered softly, stroking the blonde's damp skin.

"Why the library?" asked the once more cheerful blonde, snuggling up against his lover's chest.

"Somebody told me 'that if I am nervous, to do it in the place I feel most comfortable'…" whispered the dark eyed man, eyes averted.

Demyx giggled sleepily, "Hmm, good advice. Glad you took it."

Zexion pressed a kiss against his almost slumbering blonde's head, "Me too…"

WHILE TWO LOVERS SLEPT NESTED IN A COCOON OF BLANKETS ON THE LIBRARY FLOOR…

Another man carried his slumbering lover to their room…Content to once again sleep beside his blonde….

ITEMS MARKED OFF THE LIST:

First Date

First Movie

Outdoor sex

Sex on the hood of a car

Making out at the movies


	3. Plan: part I

A/N: Thanks to everybody who were patient with me, while I finished up my finals. Sorry for the wait on the new installment of Cloud and Leon treats; blame my professors for assigning way too much work at the end of the semester.

Disclaimers: Doesn't own the Priscilla's jingle, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…Cloud probably would never have a chance to get out of bed if I did.

Warnings: Do I have to keep listing these? Everybody pretty much knows, right?

THE LIST: Plan: part one

The sun was slipping off the horizon, as the inhabitants of a certain house slowly made their way back to their domicile haven after a grueling day without their favorite task master. In other words, they spent the day playing poker, exchanging gossip, swilling lemonade; as well as lying in soft grass and staring at the drifting clouds.

The days when it was Leon's turn to cook were the best in the minds of many. Those precious days were looked forward to, as they were an unofficial day off. Leon, of course knew; but as long as everybody headed outside and left him in relative peace, he let the lack of progress slide. After all, it doesn't take all day to cook. The stoic burnet spent many of those days engrossed in a book, while relaxing in the kitchen with coffee; savoring the silence and his solitude.

The inhabitants of the house would normally come home at dusk to a simple, but tasty dinner which Leon cooked. Today was destined to be different…

Much Earlier

Cloud woke slowly, wondering how exactly he had gotten to bed, when the last thing he remembered clearly was riding in Leon's car the night before. He blinked his blue eyes, shrugging slightly before sliding out of bed, trying not to wake his slumbering companion; before realizing what today was. The spiky blonde glanced over, his lover apparently already up and getting breakfast ready; as he did whenever it was his turn to cook.

Cloud scowled briefly, flopping back against the headboard. Today, Squall was not going to hand him his cream cheese, bagel and coffee-to-go; before ushering him and the rest of their housemates out the door. Today the blonde had a plan. No matter what everybody said, he knew how to plan an attack. Sure he was more likely to go rushing in, sword drawn and swinging; but if it was something he really wanted, he plotted, he devised, and damn it he could and would be devious. Leon was always the one who was romantic, and today it was Cloud's turn, and bloody hell he wanted to have hot, kinky sex during the day, without worrying that somebody was going to walk in on them.

The blue eyed blonde dressed quickly, before turning to go downstairs to implement the first phase of his plan. Cloud paused in the doorway of the kitchen to admire the appearance of his roommate, lover, and today his nemesis and prize. His stormy eyed burnet was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee while he stared out the window. Leon was in his usual leather pants and white t shirt, but today he was barefoot. Cloud couldn't remember anytime in the past he had considered feet to be sexy; but seeing his lover fully clothed with only his feet bare, somehow had the drool trying to escape his mouth. Cloud swallowed, hoping that the heavy dose of lust Leon had already given him this morning wouldn't show on his face as he strolled into the kitchen. It would definitely ruin his plan.

Leon turned at the sound of approaching footsteps not all that surprised to see his lover entering the kitchen a good fifteen minutes later than everybody else. Luckily he had already sent everybody on their way with the customary bagels and coffee, so he didn't have to hear cooing and hackling when he leaned down to kiss his blonde companion. Cloud moaned as Leon's dexterous tongue tangled with his own, his fingers of one hand twisting in the silky strands of his lover's chocolate hair. The fingers of his other hand tightening convulsively around the soft white fabric of Leon's shirt; as his lover skillfully explored the inside of his mouth.

'The Plan…Must remember the Plan!' Cloud wordlessly chanted, as he tried desperately not to succumb to the temptation that was Leon. His brain and body on two totally different wave lengths, as his body was quite frantically screaming 'Fuck the Plan!'

Cloud groaned once, before forcing himself to let go of his lover. The blonde nudged the burnet slightly back, before sliding past him to pick up Leon's cup of coffee and begin sipping his lover's drink. As the blonde leaned against the counter, he tried not to let the fleeting look of disappointment which crossed over Leon's face sway him from his plan. Not willing to hurt his lover's feelings over something trivial, Cloud rested his head on the stormy eyed man's shoulder, as he offered him a drink of coffee.

"I have to run some errands around town this morning. Do you want me to pick up tonight's groceries from the market place while I am out?" Cloud questioned.

"Mm. That would be good. I have a couple of chores I gotta get done this morning. I really appreciate it, Cloud." Leon murmured, accepting the coffee and the friendly peck of a kiss on his cheek. "I'll make you a list."

Ten minutes later, Cloud was astride Fenrir, with a tidily written list in his pocket and phase two of his Plan to complete. Phase one had been a success. It was quite simple really; all he needed to accomplish was getting Leon to accept that he was not going to be kicked out of the house today. Cloud figured by giving his companion some space this morning, and running some of the errands Leon needed done; his brown eyed lover would be more accepting of his presence during his much protected "alone time." Running errands also gave him the chance to pick up the supplies he would need for this afternoon.

Cloud's first stop was the market, where he picked up the various groceries on Leon's simple list. Adding several items he needed to the cart, he headed to the check out. The blonde had to fight the urge to blush when the elderly lady checking him out gave him a knowing look, as she rang up his "personal items." Cloud pretended to busy himself by checking items off his lists, embarrassed by the nosy woman's reaction.

Cloud's Personal Item List:

Market Place

Candles √

Strawberries √

Cream √

Shortbread √

Chocolate Syrup √

Why the hell the lady was giving him _that_ look for everyday items was freaking Cloud

out a bit. It was almost like she knew what he was planning; and was about to announce

over the intercom, "Pervert atcheck out three…Repeating…Pervert at check out three."

Cloud brushed off the thought, as the woman announced the total, Cloud handed her the

money before exiting the market. If he got that worked up at the market, how in the hell

was he going to handle his next stop?

Scrooge McDuck, entrepreneur of the century, the man…er… Duck who had brought Sea Salt Ice Cream to the masses had finally opened a much needed shop. It was a discreet building, with a simple but direct name: _Pleasures_. That was Cloud's next stop, if he could work up the nerve to actually go in the place. The nervous blonde packed the groceries onto Fenrir, pacing back and forth as he muttered to himself.

"You are an adult. There is nothing wrong with going into an adult toy store. You want to go in there." The azure eyed man chanted to himself, as he paced.

Taking a deep breath Cloud marched across the street, only to freeze once more at the door. "Why am I doing this again? This isn't an important part of today's plan…there is nothing in here that I plan on using Today. I can always come back another day." The blonde spun around on his heel intent on walking back to Fenrir, before spinning around once more, opening the door and stepping inside. The hardest part was over.

As the door closed behind him, the store jingle sounded; "…where fun and fantasy meet…"i Cloud took a deep breath and took one step forward, the store was tastefully decorated and seemed to hold a variety of interesting items. He would have to recommend this place to Zexion, as it had an entire section of books about sex. Cloud's interest piqued, he walked past the section of outfits, having had enough of cosplaying for the moment, and headed towards the back where the toys were apparently displayed.

Cloud stood frozen for a moment, mouth agape as the sheer amount of sex toys available overwhelmed his still somewhat naïve mind. After all he had only lost his virginity a little while ago…

"Hey Spiky! What're you doing here?" accompanied by a light chuckle came from behind the overwhelmed blonde.

Cloud turned, almost grateful for the distraction offered by two of his housemates, even though it would lead to mortification. Cid and Vincent stood behind him, looking completely comfortable as they browsed through the selection offered by the store.

"Umm…er…Looking around?" Cloud answered, albeit hesitantly; a pink tinge crawling up his face as he tried to avoid looking at the device in Cid's tan hands.

"Leave him alone Cid!" Vincent admonished softly, as he added more items to the handcart hanging from one hand.

"Ah Vinnie, you know I was just teasin' 'im." Cid answered, handing the object in his hand to Vincent to put in the basket.

"Word of advice Cloud, grab a basket, and just throw in whatever catches your interest. Don't think about it. You'll learn what you like and don't; it's a process of elimination." The crimson eyed berserker advised the obviously flustered blonde.

The blonde nodded, his spiky hair bouncing with the movement, as he grabbed a noxiously pink hand basket. Cloud decided to start in the tamer sections, which held a variety of scented oils and such. He threw in whatever caught his eye, before moving on. This routine kept up in each section, until he was sure his wallet wouldn't be able to afford anymore.

Cloud walked to the check out stand, this time more prepared for the cashier's knowing looks. Only to be pleasantly surprised by the cashier's laid back nature. The woman rang up each item, without batting an eyelash. Ten minutes later, $300 munny poorer, Cloud exited the building with three bags of goodies to test out. It was definitely time to head home and put the rest of the plan into action.

AT THE HOUSE

Cloud was up to something. That was the one thought running through Leon's head as he moved his and Cloud's laundry from the washer into the dryer. The blonde might be able to hide his emotions and thoughts from others, but Leon knew his lover inside out. The stormy eyed burnet grinned slowly. It would be fun letting Cloud have his way with whatever he was planning. Though whatever his roommate was up to ruined Leon's idea of keeping his lover occupied in bed all day long.

The image of Cloud stretched across their shared bed, his alabaster skin bared for Leon's eyes only flashed through the burnet's mind. Light and shadow playing a game of tag across that lithe body, as Leon explored and memorized every inch of that soft silky skin, and mapped every contour of his body.

Leon lifted one of Cloud's shirts to his face, as images continued to assault him. The scent of his absent lover bringing the sensations he was experiencing into sharper focus. Leon could taste that soft skin, as his lips caressed and teased. The burnet could feel Cloud's heaving chest, and hear the soft mewling moans and pleas for more, as his lover arched beneath him, desperately seeking more.

Leon's free hand went down to his erection, freeing it from its leather cage; images still running rampant through his mind, and now his body. Firm fingers and a calloused palm rubbed along his hard, throbbing cock, the image of Cloud's head thrown back in pleasure, his slender column of a throat exposed to Leon's lips and teeth; his pace increasing as he imagined those azure eyes open wide in unseeing pleasure.

So wrapped up in the pleasure he was feeling, Squall failed to hear the door to the laundry room open, or the muffled gasp of surprise which escaped the lips of his lover. Cloud leaned against the door frame as he took in the sight before him. Leon was leaning against the wash machine, Cloud's black t shirt held up to his face, as those talented fingers ran along the length of the burnet's cock in a frantic pace. From across the room, the blonde could see his lover trembling, the heat pooling in the blonde's stomach turning into pure lust, as his name spilled from those red lips.

Cloud could feel his own erection straining against his pants, his feet unable to move forward as he stared entranced at the vision before him. This scene was reminiscent of the morning before they made love for the first time, and it gave Cloud a delicious new depth to his earlier plan. The blonde hesitated briefly, eyes glued to the panting burnet as he spilt his seed over his still pumping hand before exiting the room silently.

Leon slumped against the washer as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like an addict; he craved Cloud so much. They had had some of the most erotic sex the night before, and not even twelve hours later, here he was, masturbating over his lover's scent. The stormy eyed man laughed weakly. Never before had he been this desperate for any of his partners. Not just the sex, but to simply be near Cloud.

The black shirt which inspired much of Leon's recent activities was used to clean up his mess, before being placed in the wash machine. The burnet left the laundry room, only to encounter Cloud putting groceries away in the kitchen. Leon fought the urge to blush, as his blonde companion glanced over his shoulder and smile gently at him.

"Leon." Cloud murmured images of his lover stroking his own hot flesh fresh in his mind.

"Cloud, you're back early." Leon directed towards his blonde roommate, as he put on a blue utilitarian apron. (Translation: Oh gods, I hope he didn't hear me jacking off in the laundry room.)

"Mm. My errands didn't take as long as I thought they would." Cloud answered, distractedly. (Translation: I lied about the errands. I wanted to stay away a bit longer, but couldn't.)

"I need to go run some stuff up to the room." Cloud informed his lover. "Would you mind waiting to start cooking until I come back? Perhaps watching you cook; will help me with my cooking skills." The blonde inquired, watching a surprised expression cross over his companion's face.

"Whatever." Leon mumbled, turning his back to the blonde as he gathered his ingredients.

Once Cloud was safely in their shared bedroom along with three large bags from a certain shop, he grinned broadly. It looked like Leon was going to make this easy for him today. Now, where to put all this stuff? The blonde glanced around the room for a suitable hiding spot; he quickly shoved the bags under the bed, hoping that nobody (translation: Squall or the girls) looked under there before he could find a better place for them.

Once he returned to the kitchen, Cloud sat at the table, hoping to receive a very beneficial cooking lesson.

"Cloud, why don't you help me cook? It's easier to learn from hands on experience, rather than simply watching." Squall suggested, his entire demeanor changing from lover and friend to instructor mode.

"Alright. Just a warning though, I am a disaster in the kitchen, but I am hoping to change that." Cloud answered, delighted in how simple this was turning out to be. Leon was falling right into his evil clutches.

Cloud approached Squall, stopping just behind him; his warm breath causing his lover's long chocolate locks of hair to flutter. The blonde's skin brushing against his own, Leon closed his eyes, and questioned his own sanity. What the hell had he been thinking in agreeing, and even suggesting this? If what happened in the laundry room was any indication, his self control was dangerously thin today.

Stepping away from the temptation that was Cloud, he put his lover to work peeling potatoes, while he swiftly chopped onion, celery, leeks and carrots into small pieces. The two men worked in companionable silence, which was broken by Leon's request for a large soup pan.

Leon bit back a groan, mentally kicking himself for the situation; his stormy eyes glued to Cloud's loose pants tightening provocatively around the blonde's ass and thighs, the azure eyed man bending down to search the lower cupboards for the right sized pan. His groin tightened at the provocative position his lover was in. 'I am not a slave to my cock…I can do this without molesting Cloud…" was the mantra running through Leon's mind as he fought the urge to bend his lithe blonde lover over the kitchen sink and plunge into him until Cloud came screaming his name.

Finally the damn pan was pulled out of the cupboard, and Cloud felt like cheering. The new and improved third phase of the plan was going splendidly. The blonde rested his chin on Leon's shoulder, as he watched his stoic lover slowly sauté the onion, leeks, celery and onion with a dash of olive oil, salt and pepper. As the burnet added the vegetable broth and diced potatoes to the mixture; Cloud could feel how tense his lover was becoming by the stiffness in his shoulders, and the blonde decided to take it a step further.

The blonde nuzzled the nape that was in front of him, inhaling the smell which was so quintessentially Leon, before nipping gently at his lover's ear. Squall moaned quietly, pressing back into Cloud, eyes on the boiling pot of soup. The blonde rocked forward, pressing his hard length against Leon's ass, his fingers busy unsnapping the clasp of his lover's pants.

Cloud fisted his free hand in Leon's chocolate locks, pulling his lover's head back and baring that slender tan throat to his lips and teeth. The blonde feasted on Leon's throat, his hand wrapped around his lover's throbbing cock, intent on driving the burnet crazy. Cloud dragged Leon over to the kitchen table, amused by the passivity in which Leon was demonstrating.

Leon was dazed and immensely turned on by Cloud's unexpected aggression. His lover at times turned aggressive, but he always allowed Leon to take over the reigns. The burnet had a feeling today was going to be a different story all together.

Cloud stripped Leon of his clothes, before pushing him down onto the table. In the back of the blonde's mind, he felt he was going too fast; but he was afraid to slow down too much or he might allow Leon to be the aggressor, something that Cloud was comfortable with, and enjoyed. The other part of his mind reminded him that he was cheating Leon and himself by denying this part of his sexuality.

Cloud slowed down. He finally allowed himself to do something he had been craving since he broke their kiss short this morning. The blonde leaned down and entangled his tongue with Leon's. The burnet purred, as he ran his hand under his lover's shirt, rubbing slow and encouraging circles on the blonde's lean back.

Cloud pulled back from the kiss, removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants as he pulled a chair up to the table to sit on. Leon quirked a brow at his lover's odd choice of positioning, but before he could comment on it, Cloud engulfed his throbbing cock into his mouth. (Itadakimasu!) The stormy eyed burnet moaned his back arching off the well worn kitchen table, as his lover pushed him past his limits.

Leon could feel Cloud's wet velvet tongue tracing over the thick vein which ran up the underside of his heavy cock, before dipping into his slit which was leaking pre-cum. He groaned quietly, as the blonde cupped his balls with one hand, gently twisting them in their sack, as he sucked harshly on the head of Leon's penis. The stormy eyed burnet unconsciously bucked his hips forward, urging his erection deeper into his lover's talented mouth. Leon propped himself up slightly, so he could see his cock disappearing into the blonde's mouth. Cloud pulled away gently, breaking the suction on his lover's cock. The blonde wiped his mouth, before smiling sweetly at his companion.

"Squall, I want you to turn around, and lean over the table, legs straddling my lap." Cloud ordered; the sweet smile and direct command surprisingly effective.

Leon did as he was commanded; he turned around and leaned forward on the kitchen table, using his forearms to brace himself. The burnet felt incredibly vulnerable in this position, his legs were akimbo, his ass was in the air and his arms were trapped underneath him. All fears and insecurities fled, as he felt his cheeks being reverently spread apart, and that wet velvet tongue trace his puckered entrance, before thrusting in. He threw his head back, panting; his long mink hair trailing down his back as he tried to push back onto Cloud's tongue.

Cloud completely understood why Leon did this to him so regularly now. It was intoxicating, to hear the sounds coming from his lover's mouth, to know that you were the one creating such pleasure for somebody else, with something as simple as your tongue. The blonde thrust his tongue deeper into the Leon's puckered entrance, savoring the dark flavor and relishing his lover's moans and pleas for more.

Leon gasped as one of Cloud's hands began gently stroking his heavy erection, creating more friction for the desperate stormy eyed man. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted the blonde inside of him now. He didn't want slow and gentle, but fast and harsh. Leon wanted Cloud to fuck him into the table.

"Cloud, Fuck me now!" Leon demanded, his smoky, needy eyes drilling into his lovers'.

Cloud stood, eyes now suddenly shy, asking for permission to do what he had begun what felt like an eternity ago. Seeing the acquiescence and desire in his companion's eyes, he pulled out the lube he had stuck in his pant pocket before entering the kitchen. The blonde quickly lubed himself up, before oh so gently pushing one finger into Leon's saliva slicked entrance.

Leon moaned, as he thrust back onto that single digit, hoping that it would soothe the ache to be filled by something hot and thick. It didn't. "Fuck Me…Just Fuck Me already." The burnet moaned.

Cloud pulled the single digit out, and though he had not done a thorough job of preparing his lover, grabbed a hold of those slim gyrating hips, and thrust all the way in. Leon arched back, screaming as the blonde's cock hit something truly wonderful inside of him.

"Don't be gentle. I want you to fuck me into this table. You can do the romancing later…" Leon panted, desperately needing release.

Cloud expressed his agreement by thrusting long and deep into his lover. The pace was frantic, and on the other side of controlled. The blonde moaned, Squall's name trembling on the tip of his tongue. This feeling was wonderful, it was so tight inside of Leon, his cock felt as though it would melt, and Cloud himself would die of pleasure.

With Cloud's name ripped from his throat, Squall came all over the table; screaming in pleasure. His blonde lover found his release inside of the burnet, before collapsing on top of the boneless burnet in satisfaction. The two lovers lay there panting, desperate for air, before Cloud pulled out of the burnet, and laid down beside him on the table. It was several moments before either of them spoke.

"I think that the soup is burning." Cloud murmured to his breathless lover, watching those sleepy eyes dart briefly to the smoking stove, and back to the blonde.

"…Whatever…" Squall mumbled, tightening his strong arms around his laughing lover once more.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: okay, I know I said this was a series of oneshots, but this one is going to have to be a two parter. Cloud topping is a monumental occasion, it should last, right? Apologies to all, this was really hard for me to write, so Cloud's nerves equal my nerves for writing him topping. But the first time had to come for both of us, so…Sorry if it was painful to read. Anyway thanks again for being patient with me. Part two should be out soon.

i As stated above I don't own the Priscilla's Jingle.


	4. Plan: Part II

Disclaimers: Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…Sadly.

Warnings: Anal, Oral, WAFF, PWP and in this installment particularly, a heavy use of SEX TOYS, MILD BONDAGE, INAPPROPRIATE USE OF FOOD and other fun stuff

The Plan: part II

Opening his stormy eyes, Leon woke to find himself in a precarious position. Cloud was sitting cross legged on the end of the bed, smiling shyly at the brunette. Never one to wake quickly after taking an afternoon nap, it wasn't until he tried to lift his hand, to push back a strand of chocolate hair which was lying in his eyes, that he noticed something was not quite right.

Leon couldn't move his hands, or his arms for that matter; panicking, he struggled to free himself. An amused chuckle drew his attention back to his cobalt eyed lover. Leon stilled, his heart beating erratically; eyes locked on the spiky blonde. A deliciously wicked look was on Cloud's face, as he watched his stoic companion struggle with the thin black ropes which held the grey eyed man captive.

Cloud took in the scene in which he had created while Leon slept. His taciturn lover was definitely center stage. The mink locked man was covered to the waist by a crisp white sheet, accentuating his tan skin. Leon's arms latched to the cast iron headboard. A bowl of strawberries lay on the side table; and candles were strewn about the room, mostly unlit, except for the one next to the strawberries. His bags of goodies, items he thought to save for another day, now on today's menu; were lying on the floor, out of Squall's sight.

The spiky blonde had been given a burst of courage in the kitchen earlier, and now he wanted more. More of those luscious moans, caused by _him,_ his tongue, his fingers, his cock and whatever else he decided to use; before this day was over Squall was going to be screaming his name, and begging for more.

Leon could physically feel the tendrils of anticipation traveling through his body at the look in Cloud's eyes. The stoic brunette felt no fear; rather he felt desire and challenge. He had a feeling he was about to be devoured, as though the predator had been cornered by its seemingly meek prey. Leon bit back the moan threatening to spill from his throat; he wasn't quite ready to submit to his lover yet.

At the sight of strong white teeth denting Leon's full lower lip, Cloud smirked. The spiky blonde smoothly shifted positions; he was no longer sitting calmly at the foot of the bed; rather he was straddling the brunette's sheet covered hips. The stubborn look in those smoky eyes was definitely a challenge that Cloud was up to. With his smirk in place, the azure eyed man rocked his hips once, before sliding up his lover's body, his knees even with the bound man's tense shoulders.

Leon barely managed to hold back the groan of pure lust, as Cloud leaned forward to run his hands up his arms, ending at the wrists bound to the headboard, as though checking the knots; the blonde's dripping erection bouncing in front of his face. The brunette wanted that cock in his mouth, needed to taste his lover's essence heavy on his tongue. Drool pooled in his mouth, he could almost taste the explosion of flavor, the flavor he craved, something he never tired of.

Just as the stubborn brunette began inching forward, intent on swallowing his lover whole, Cloud slipped away, once more straddling his lover's sheet covered waist. A growl of pure disappointment emerged deep from Squall's throat, his blonde smirking as he reached over his lover, his slender fingers snatching a strawberry from the bowl beside the bed.

"You've finally made a sound lover." Cloud whispered smugly as he trailed the sweet strawberry down his lover's neck, the syrupy juice running in rivulets down the tan column that the blonde was addicted to. Grabbing a handful of chocolate hair, Cloud yanked Leon's head back and began feasting on the strawberry flavored skin. Moaning openly, Squall arched his back; rubbing his cloth covered cock against the azure eyed man's bare ass.

"Mm. I know how much you like strawberries. That must be why you are making so much noise." Cloud murmured, as he abandoned his lover's neck, and began trailing that damnable strawberry down his chest and around Leon's pebbled nipple. The brunette expected to feel his bedmate's wet velvet tongue to trace the path of the juice gathering around his nipple, the last thing he had anticipated was to feel a twinge of pain, as Cloud clamped his teeth around it instead, tugging gently with his sharp teeth.

Cloud chuckled lightly as he felt Leon's hips jerk upwards, cock hardening even more. "I've barely touched you, yet you are _this_ hard…" Cloud whispered, one hand stroking the brunette's aching flesh through the sheet. "I think you like a little pain, lover…Maybe I've been too gentle with you…" the devious blonde continued, as he slid to the edge of the bed, taking with him the sheet that Leon had begun to abhor.

Leon strained his neck, as he tried desperately to see where his cunning lover disappeared to. On the floor, the azure eyed man ransacked his various goody bags for the key item he needed to continue torturing the brunette. A black velvet blindfold emerged, and soon found itself blinding the love of the Cloud's life. Squall was way too use to being completely in charge, in this way, the stormy eyed man would have to rely solely on sensation; touch, smell, taste and sound.

Once Cloud had his bedmate blindfolded, he fastened an intricate silver cock ring around his lover's dripping erection, kissing the tip as he pulled away. The blonde sat cross legged on the bed, close enough that he could touch the brunette if he chose to, close enough that Leon could hear him if he whispered, but far enough away, that there was no skin on skin contact between them.

Slowly, allowing Leon to sense his movement, Cloud ran his fingertips down his lover's firm chest. "Before today is over, you are going to tell me what you want me to do to you. I'm in charge of your orgasm…you don't get to cum, until you beg." Cloud whispered; as he dripped the hot wax from a burning blue candle onto the sensitive skin of Leon's abdomen.

The brunette gasped loudly, hands twisting in their binds, hips lifting straight off the bed as streams of pleasure, accompany the slight sensation of pain shot through his already overly sensitized flesh. The lack of sight had increased every other sense Leon owned. He could smell Cloud next to him, his quintessential scent, tinged with the delectable aroma of strawberries. Stormy eyes fluttering wildly under the blindfold, as Cloud's almost inaudible moans of need, sounded in his too perceptive ears. The soft touches of Cloud's slender hands on seemingly innocent parts of his body, suddenly turning into the most erotic sensation the chocolate haired man ever felt.

Cloud groaned lowly, the sight of his lover twisting and turning on their bed, his hands bond, so desperate for release. Grabbing the two last items from the bed side table, he slowly oiled a small jade dildo, enjoying the feel of the toy in his hand, how the smooth texture seemed to warm the longer it was in his hand. The dildo slid in easily, Leon's puckered entrance still lax from the earlier bout of kitchen sex. Starting slowly, gently; the blonde continued to thrust the jade dildo into his lover, building up speed, momentum as his own excitement grew.

Leon growled, fingers tightening as they wrapped around his bonds, almost frantically clawing at the restraints which kept him helpless under Cloud's ministrations. The brunette's slender hips thrusting rapidly, head thrashing from side to side, his cock felt like it was going to burst if he didn't come soon. Yet he refused to beg, he wouldn't succumb just yet.

Cloud was almost as desperate as Leon at this point in time. His body was betraying his mental needs. The blonde needed his lover to beg, and he would do what it took to get what he wanted.

"Mm, Lover…Don't you think you've held out long enough? Why don't you just give in already? I know that you are ready to cum." Cloud whispered, lips grazing Leon's earlobe.

"Nn…You first Cloud." Leon panted stubbornly, speaking for the first time since he woke from his catnap.

"That's not a bad idea, Squall." Cloud returned. "Since you are obviously not ready to cum yet, I am going to go sit in that chair over there, and masturbate…Not bothering to muffle what I am doing. I'll describe everything to you in detail; since you won't have the pleasure of watching…Then, when I am done…I'll start all over on you." Cloud agreed sweetly, removing the jade dildo, much to Leon's displeasure.

The brunette growled, images of Cloud last time he masturbated, intent on giving Leon a good show played through his fevered mind; a slow montage of erotic images. The spiky blonde sucking those slender fingers, thrusting, stroking, twisting…Just thinking about the things the azure eyed man had done last time caused him to thrust his hips upwards, an unconscious plea for release.

"This is going to be fun." Cloud purred, as he slid off the bed, sitting in the straight back chair, which was positioned at the end of the bed, legs spread, with his feet propped up on the mattress; calloused hand resting on his aching cock.

"From here, I can see every inch of your body…Your entrance is so red now…but this afternoon, when you were spread out on the kitchen table, it was pink, like those flowers Aerith displays in the spring…I want to fuck that hole, again…Fast, slow…With my tongue, my fingers, my cock…However you want it. All you have to do is tell me, Squall." Cloud whispered, stroking his cock slowly, spreading the pre-cum leaking from the tip around, making the strokes smoother.

Leon lay helpless on the bed, as Cloud bombarded him with his words. His body was on fire from those softly spoken words, and the moans which accompanied them. Begging didn't seem like defeat, if he begged, both of them won.

"Please, Cloud put your cock in me right now!" Leon begged, body quivering with the something greater than need or want. "I want you, only you…Please." The blindfolded man whispered to the smirking blonde.

"Gladly" Cloud returned, already on top of his bound lover, ripping the blindfold off those half lidded stormy eyes. "I missed out on seeing your eyes this afternoon as you came screaming my name. I plan on rectifying that mistake now." Cloud purred, as he thrust into the desperate brunette; one hand shakily trying to remove the restricting cock ring, which kept Leon from cumming.

Their pace was fast, flesh slapping against flesh in a wild frenzy. Leon came screaming his lover's name, Cloud never breaking eye contact with the half crazed brunette, as he continued to thrust in and out, his calloused hand stroking the stormy eyed man's neglected cock, as Leon continued to spew his release. Finally empty of all his cum, and filled with Cloud's; Squall collapsed as far as his bound arms let him. His blonde lover resting on top of him, weak, but still able to lift himself up enough to untie the ropes chafing his lover's wrists, and sweetly kiss his chocolate haired bedmate.

Half and hour later, and Cloud's Original Plan

The bathroom was lit with various scented candles, their flickering light dancing around the dark room, as two men shared a bubble bath. The man with mink colored hair, resting bonelessly against the spiky blonde's muscled chest. Content to be coddled and cuddled (once in awhile), by his lover, Leon decided that he would have to ask Cloud to do this more often…Maybe next month, on the brunette's next cooking day…

While Cloud was thinking that the lacy blue apron he bought at the market would look perfect on Leon...Hopefully by next month, he'd have talked him into wearing it…

Others who citizens who shop at Pleasures….

Moans vibrated in the still air, as a young sandy haired blonde hid from his annoyingly cuddle-able crimson haired lover in the dark garage. The light eyed blonde had had hopes of going back to the restoration committee's house; but the absence of Cloud from their picnic earlier suggested that Leon had the spiky haired blonde bent over the kitchen sink, and was fucking his brains out. What Roxas would give to see that sight! If the video he (and the rest of the house) had seen of them was any indication, seeing them having sex live and in person would be HOT. Unfortunately, and Roxas would kill or at least seriously maim whoever suggested it; was quite intimidated by Cloud and Leon and the dangerous swords they both wielded with deadly accuracy.

Roxas crept closer to the room in which housed the moans which had captured his curiosity in the first place. His breath caught in his throat, and the desire for Axel to find him as soon as humanly possible exploded in his chest as he witnessed a scene as dangerous as the one he had been so vividly imagining earlier. Unconsciously, his hand, the one not covering his gasping mouth, went to his tightening groin, as he stroked his awakening erection through his baggy cargo pants.

Vincent was spread out on a workbench which was surprisingly bare of gummi parts, his long obsidian hair free from its red band, was trapped in the fist of the man currently devouring his mouth. The crimson eyed berserker was missing his tattered red cape, as well as the rest of his clothes; his alabaster limbs wrapped tightly around the fully clothed mechanic. Pale finger clutching desperately for purchase as he rocked his hips upwards, pressing his engorged cock against his lover's.

Cid pulled back from the earth shattering kiss. It was always the same between them, no matter how long they had been together or apart, _this_ always felt right. Since the first time they had sex, all those years ago; when they were fighting Sephiroth and Shinra; battling for the life of a planet that would eventually disappear; this feeling remained Cid's constant.

The mechanic had not known his feelings were reciprocated before the night of their first encounter. Perhaps not contently, he watched and dreamt of the crimson eyed berserker, unwilling to make a move. They had fought together and mourned together, but the familial feelings which Cid had felt for Spiky, Tifa and the rest of Avalanche had not risen inside of the pilot for Vincent. Rather dark and unfamiliar needs had taken up residence in his every waking thought.

One night, in an unremarkable town, whose name neither Cid nor Vincent could remember; inside a dingy room of an inn, Vincent had made the first move. The enigmatic berserker had pressed Cid against the bedroom wall, and wordlessly demanded what both of them needed. It had been a frenzy of tactile sensation, ending with Cid in a position he had not been expecting, but none the less enjoyed immensely, and continued to enjoy.

The mechanic was drawn back to the present situation by his obsidian haired lover beneath him, moaning lowly, those slim hips gyrating rather urgently against his clothed erection. Cid groaned lightly at the look of pure need in his lover's half lidded crimson eyes. He needed to make this last, it wasn't very often the berserker yielded control to him. Vincent had in the past made it extremely apparent he didn't like being teased for too long…Quite memorably in fact, with a cocked gun to the blonde's temple and a demand to "Hurry up and fuck me," with that misleadingly frigid voice, which belied his true nature.

With Vincent's guns halfway across the room, Cid figured, he could probably get away with some teasing. The gruff blonde stood clear of his panting lover, moaning softly at the sudden lack of physical contact between them. The mechanic flipped his lover over, so that he was on his hands and knees, a long cascade of raven hair flowing down the long, clean lines of the berserker's slender back. Vincent turned his head slowly, those heavy lidded crimson eyes boring into Cid's, as he rocked his hips impatiently.

The blonde grinned impishly, his fingers hooked into the belt loops of his baggy pants. He nonchalantly lit a cigarette, as he considered the position his impatient lover was occupying. On his hands and knees, every part of Vincent was open to the mechanic's perusal. The berserker was surprisingly bare of body hair, his alabaster skin creamy, but with scatterings of scars. The puckered entrance he was going to be entering with his fingers, his tongue and his cock; a pale pink that was begging to be ravished at _his _pace. Cid slowly blew out a stream of pale blue smoke as he circled the low work bench he did his best work on.

Vincent was going to kill Cid before the day was over. The raven haired man was vibrating with anger and a more pressing need to be fucked hard and fast. It wasn't very often that he opted to let his lover top, and now he remembered why. Vincent panted breathlessly, his body arching with the sensation of Cid's eyes caressing each and every part of his overly sensitized flesh. He could feel his body quivering with need, and a generous amount of pre-cum dripping from his cock.

The crimson eyed berserker groaned loudly, almost ready to get up off this infernal workbench and take care of his pressing problem by himself; since his lover seemed more interested in staring at him, rather than fucking him. Desperate for some form of relief, he lowered his hips, dragging his weeping cock against the smooth wood of the workbench. So close to his much needed release, he attempted to do it again, before his hips were stilled by the grinning Cid.

"You can't come, until _I_ let you." Cid murmured, his fingers gently caressing those slender hips. "We are doing this at _my_ pace, darling. You'll cum soon, screaming my name." The blonde continued, those strong, tan fingers trailing up his lover's lithe back; slowly followed by his silky tongue.

Vincent arched under Cid's ministrations, his breathy pants emerging erratically from his bruised lips. The gun wielding berserker was unsure of his role in this sexual feast. Never before had his lover been so dominating; the blonde was never completely submissive, rather they came together on equal footing during sex, as they did in all aspects of their lives.

While Vincent tried to gather at least some of his scattered thoughts, Cid had been quite productive; his fingers dripping with the new lubricant he had slipped into the basket at _Pleasures_, when his lover had been distracted by their spiky blonde housemate. Without warning, he slipped a finger inside of his lover, relishing the incoherent moans pouring from Vincent's lips. Cid slipped a second finger into the reddening puckered entrance; groaning lowly as his half crazed companion rocked his hips wildly, the blonde determined to make Vincent come by his fingers alone.

Vincent could feel his body melting, as those long fingers pumped inside of him, grazing his tight inner walls. He needed more though; two fingers were not enough to soothe his aching need. The crimson eyed man needed friction; he needed those calloused hands caressing his aching cock. Vincent needed more, and he needed it now. The obsidian haired man gritted his teeth, growling lowly in his throat, as he rested his forehead on the smooth wood beneath him; he was so close, it was painful.

It was the insertion of Cid's third finger into that tight hole which finally drove the Vincent over the edge he had been teetering on, his voice hoarse from screaming Cid's name; his speed spewing from his still erect cock, as his violent orgasm shook him to the core. By his sadistic lover's chuckle, the crimson eyed berserker knew Cid wasn't finished. This feeling was punctuated by the wet velvet tongue which joined the fingers still inserted into his puckered entrance.

Cid wasn't sure how much longer he could tease his lover. Vincent's throaty cries and hoarse moans went straight to his aching erection. The gruff blonde mechanic knew his companion wanted to be fucked hard and fast, and he was more than willing to comply, now that he had made his crimson eyed lover half insane and made him cum at least once.

The blonde hiding in the shadows outside the room where the two lovers were quite distracted; was having a bit of a problem of his own. Roxas had been inspired by the scene he had just witnessed if his aching cock was any indication; and no Axel present to vent it on, or as the case might be; in. The light eyed blonde had to bite back a moan as Cid plunged into the quivering man on the workbench.

Strong, tan hands lifting pale, slender hips, as Cid continued slamming into his screaming lover. One of the mechanic's hands left its perch on Vincent's hip and grabbed the crimson eyed berserker's wandering hand. By his lover cuffing his hand behind the obsidian haired man's back, Vincent was compelled to push his hips upwards in order to keep his balance, forcing the blonde's cock deeper inside of him. He rested his head once more on the smooth wood of the workbench, fingers of his free hand desperately clutching for purchase of some sort.

Cid could feel Vincent losing his iron grip on the control he kept so tightly leashed. The mechanic knew a way that his companion could keep control, and eat his cake too. With a wicked smile, the blonde slipped out of his lover's tight entrance, pulling him to the floor. Mindlessly Vincent climbed on top of Cid, impaling himself rapidly on his gruff lover's dripping cock.

Once fully seated, raven hair obscuring much of is face, Vincent leaned down and tangled his tongue with his lover's. Half lidded crimson eyes, stared into his Cid's; as the berserker lifted himself up and almost off the cock imbeded inside of his puckered entrance. Obsidian locks cascading down that lithe back, as Vincent threw his head back as he slammed down on his lover's erection.

Cid's fingers clutched those wildly moving hips, knowing that in a couple of hours his lover would have violet bruises flowering on his pale skin. Vincent completely lost control, as he rode his lover, so intent on his pleasure and his impending completion, he didn't notice the bloody scratches littering his lover's chest. With white teeth latched onto a tan throat, Vincent's seed splattered and mixed with the rivulets of blood trailing down Cid's chest.

Collapsing against his lover's firm chest, a panting and semi-incoherent Vincent was petted by a content Cid. When the berserker finally came to his senses; he could feel the mechanic's seed dripping from his thoroughly fucked entrance. Satisfied and exhausted, they remained on the floor, Vincent, for once using his long time lover and friend as a pillow.

Unknown to the two cuddled on the floor; there was one who remained in the shadows; trying to stifle his moans. Roxas was in pain, he was so freaking hard. The young blonde could almost feel his cock about to burst his pants. The light eyed man wanted, actually no; NEEDED to cum already. Axel, that emerald eyed pyro was so going to be fucked senseless, when Roxas finally got his hands on him. Unable to take anymore stimulation from the two cuddle bunnies on the garage floor; Roxas turned only to come face to chest with his lover leaning against the wall, an amused look on his face.

"Hey Roxy, having fun?" Axel drawled, eyes traveling down his young lover's sweaty form, taking in Roxas' tented cargo pants, his heaving chest, before coming to rest on his easily angered companion's dilated blue eyes.

Roxas licked his lips, drawing those vibrant green eyes down to where he wanted them. Distracted, eyes lingering Axel was jerked away from the wall and dragged silently through the garage, only to be pressed against a wall…Which is a story for another time…

The Rest of the Restoration Committee

Having played all day, the members of a certain household trekked home, anticipation of a good home cooked meal running high; only to be disappointed by a locked door and an envelope containing munny and a note; kindly suggesting that they all go out for dinner (on Cloud's dime of course) and to have fun; and not to come home until morning.

The End

A/N: Evil…I know. Those of you waiting for Roxas and Axel and hot steamy sex, IT will be in the next installment. I hope those of you who wanted some more Vincent and Cid are eh, satisfied?


	5. Ice

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've injured my hand, and it takes twice as long to type now. I've also made this installment a two parter, Roxas/Axel are in the first part and Leon will be extracting revenge in the second. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…sadly…Leon would have definitely tried and succeeded in getting Cloud into bed.

Warnings: You guys should know these by now. Anal, Oral, WAFF, PWP, Light use of Sex Toys, Light Bondage and the Inappropriate Use of Ice Cream. Oh, and really bad language

The List: Ice

Axel laughed as he was shoved roughly against the wall by his young wheat color haired lover. The crimson haired pyro loved it when Roxas got like this, desperate and needy; he was unpredictable. His low pitched laughter turned to moans as the light eyed man's lips and teeth latched onto the vibrant green eyed man's throat, body rubbing insistently against his own.

Axel's lanky body felt so heavy, hot. The heat had been ignited when the red head had discovered his lover hiding in the shadows watching one of the most enigmatic men Axel knew, getting fucked senseless by a gruff mechanic. While Roxas had been entranced by the erotic scene of Vincent being teased and tormented; Axel's eyes had been drawn to the blonde, who stood there, body quivering, unconsciously rubbing the hardening cock in his baggy khakis.

That same heat had intensified and began to spread as Axel leaned against the wall, emerald eyes locked on Roxas, watching his young lover slowly become unhinged by the scene in front of them. Those light eyes darkening as lust and need began to grow within his petite body. Roxas was by no means innocent or naïve; yet he was still so easily riled to anger or desire; a trait that never failed to inspire Axel to bend the little blonde over and fuck him until Roxas was a quivering, boneless heap of gorgeous goo.

Axel snapped back to attention, gasping lowly as Roxas' cool hand trailed downwards, slipping into the emerald eyed man's tight pants, wrapping itself around his hot, achy erection. The blonde's fingertips ghosted over Axel's weeping cock, cruelly denying his lover the pleasure of a firmer stroke. Crimson spikes tilted backwards, muscles in his slender neck working rapidly, as Axel tried desperately to suck air into his suddenly suffocating lungs. Where was his blushing, stuttering lover now?

Feeling the need to take charge of the situation, to be in charge; Axel began to slowly prepare to reverse their positions. He was more comfortable teasing and tormenting Roxy, than he was at letting his young lover do the teasing; though Roxas was proving himself very adept at the tormenting. As the crimson locked man shifted forward, prepared to once again dominate the light eyed man, he could have sworn he heard his lover growl, before finding himself once more shoved roughly against the wall; moaning the loss of that delightfully cool hand, as it joined its mate in handcuffing Axel's wrists against the wall.

Struggling slightly, Axel looked down at his young lover, only to be ensnared in the lightest of blue eyes, darkening with lust, seemingly hinting of cruelty to come. The emerald eyes of the older warrior blinked hesitantly as he continued to catalogue the expressions of his lover's face. Rather than Roxas' usual scowl or his rare sweet smile, an almost evil smirk rested on those plump rosy lips. Entranced, Axel watched those lips part and forced himself to listen to what they were saying.

"Having fun lover?" Roxas whispered roughly, smirk in place as he threw Axel's earlier words back at him. Axel, unable to speak, nodded mutely; slightly apprehensive of the blonde's mood. Normally the light eyed man's unpredictable-ness was, well, predictable; a method to his madness; but today's shift in dominance had thrown the older man for a loop.

Axel froze in the position his lover had placed him in. Back flush against the wall, his hands placed out to the sides at waist level. Eying his partner warily, the crimson haired fire wielder could almost see Roxas metaphorically circling him, searching for the best place to attack. The emerald eyed man caught himself, as he instinctively lowered his jaw, as though to protect his jugular from a vicious dog. There were other side effects to this newly emerging side of Roxas. Axel, who had been erect since the beginning of their encounter, grew almost painfully hard; his heart was dancing to an erratic beat inside his chest, and he could barely draw air into his tight lungs; due to a mixture of lust, apprehension and anticipation.

Roxas' smirk grew even more feral; his lover frozen against the wall as he sinuously rubbed his smaller body against Axel's. The wheat color haired teen could hear his companion's erratic heart beat, could feel the tension running through out his lanky body. Though he felt as though he was going to die if he didn't get some sort of release soon, Roxas was more interested in hearing Axel begging to be fucked long and hard. Enjoying the power he suddenly had over his lover, the unfaltering gaze of those emerald eyes on his mouth, the blonde teen tangled his fingers in that crimson hair, standing on his tiptoes; before yanking that spiky hair to drag his lover down, kissing Axel harshly.

The light eyed blonde groaned lightly, as his tongue continued to explore his lover's mouth. The taste and smell of fiery cinnamon invading his senses, as Roxas delved deeper, tongue entangling with Axel's. The blonde loved the taste of his companion, since the first time they kissed; the crimson haired fire wielder always tasted the same. The scent and taste of cinnamon gradually permeating all his memories of love and sensuality; to the degree that a hint of cinnamon in the most innocent of situation could cause him to grow hard and desperately crave his lover. Like Pavlov's dog, the first time Roxas had helped Aerith cook breakfast, the cinnamon which had been used in the French toast had caused quite an embarrassment for the blonde; to the amusement of the rest of the household.

Breaking free from the kiss, Roxas began to lead his lover to the house in which the Restoration Committee lived; wicked thoughts in his mind. Like a good little dog, which Axel supposed he had become, he followed obediently; eagerly awaiting the blonde's next move. At this moment in time, Roxas didn't feel a moment of apprehension at the very real possibility of interrupting his two idols' alone time. Rather he felt invincible, as though nothing could possibly touch him today.

Strolling into the kitchen, which smelled slightly of smoke; Roxas left his bemused lover in the center of the room, as he removed a sea salt ice cream bar from his secret stash in the freezer. The light eyed blonde sank into a chair which was pulled out from the table; ignoring his quivering companion, as he slowly opened his icy treat. Intent on tormenting Axel, the wheat color haired teen oh so slowly dragged his tongue up the light blue popsicle, moaning loudly as the salty sweetness teased his taste buds.

Axel growled low in his throat, as he raptly watched his tease of lover enjoy his treat. Roxas glanced up at his companion, cataloging his darkened green eyes and labored breathing, feeling his cock jump at the desperation in Axel's glowing eyes.

"Take off your clothes, lover. Slowly." Roxas imperiously commanded his voice frosty though his eyes betrayed the wheat color haired teen's want.

It took a moment for Axel to fully comprehend the underlying meaning in Roxas' words. Eyes trained solely on the teen slouched in a chair; the crimson haired man began to slowly work his black t-shirt over his head. Fighting his instinct to simply strip his clothes off in a mad rush, and physically show his lover who the alpha male in this relationship was.

As hints of alabaster skin slowly began to peek through the black clothing Axel routinely wore, Roxas had to fight the urge to stroke his aching erection, knowing full well that if he showed even a hint of weakness in this critical moment, he would lose the upper hand and his chance at finally dominating his lover. With a jingling of silver, the belt holding up black pants finally loosened, and with a not so gentle shove, the offensive item of clothing pooled to the kitchen floor. Axel stood silently in the center of the kitchen, body shivering slightly; as his lover rose from his seated perch.

Roxas circled his unusually silent lover, trailing his fingers lightly down firmly muscled arms, across broad shoulders, down the a beautifully defined back; before coming to rest in front of the crimson haired man. The blue popsicle held in one hand, the light eyed teen rubbed his fully clothed body against his lover's deliciously nude body. Head thrown back, moaning lowly in his throat as he intensified the motion of his gyrating hips against his lover's erection. Hearing a shocked gasp escape from that tightly closed mouth; Roxas glanced up to see a light blue icy smear of his sea salt ice cream dripping down the emerald eyed man's chest.

Axel growled, as a fire wielder he had a natural disdain for water and the cold; but in this particular moment he would have to admit that the icy trails of ice cream traveling over his too hot skin felt delicious. Especially with Roxas lapping tongue trailing after it, intent on getting every bit of salty sweet goodness from his skin. Slender back arched, as though to press closer to his lover, Axel gasped as the cold, slightly abrasive ice cream was smeared around his nipple, causing the tight bud to constrict even more. The wheat color haired blonde sucked that pebbled nipple into his mouth, nipping gently as his hands continued to trail icy paths downwards, swirling that melting popsicle across a flat abdomen.

Axel moaned loudly, his body both trying to get closer to the mouth that was worshipping his nipple so faithfully, and trying to arch away from the cold, wet popsicle. The crimson haired man could feel that icy trail inching its way through his pubic hair and trickling over his hot; pre cum weeping cock and it was driving him mad. Roxas released the thoroughly sucked nipple in his mouth, with a soft love bite; before continuing downwards. Lapping and nipping at the soft, thin skin of Axel's abdomen, focusing much of his attention on his lover's jutting hipbones and the delicate skin beneath them; humming in delight as the taste of his two very favorite treats invaded his mouth.

Roxas sank to his knees as he continued to lap up the remaining streaks of sea salt ice cream remaining on his lover's skin. With a wicked smile, the blonde gently began sucking on the red, engorged tip of Axel's cock, relishing the sounds escaping his companion's mouth. The light eyed teen's clever fingers gently massaging Axel's heavy sac, twisting lightly as he engulfed more of his lover's thick erection, pushing past his gag reflex, until his nose was nestled in the patch of soft, fiery red hair that surrounded his lover's cock. Head bobbing in a languid pace, his fingers traveled from the heavy sac to grip his companion's ass, nails digging into the alabaster flesh as his pace increased. Axel's own hands were entwined in the soft, wheat colored spikes of his lover's hair, twisting and gently pulling as he tried, and failed to control himself from thrusting into that warm, willing mouth.

Unable to hold back any longer, Axel spilled his seed into his lover's eager mouth, Roxas holding onto the crimson haired man's frantically thrusting hips, as he drank his companion's release. Licking the rapidly cooling cum from his lips, the blonde stood, and on shaky legs, led his trembling lover to stand by the kitchen sink. While the emerald eyed man tried to gather his scattered thoughts, Roxas dug around in the cupboards looking for something to use as a lubricant. Finding a bottle of extra virgin olive oil, he returned to his wide eyed companion, gently turning him so that he was bent over the sink.

Over his shoulder, Axel watched Roxas upend the bottle of olive oil onto the small of his back, feeling the slick, viscous liquid as the blonde let it trickle down as he undid the buttons of his cargo pants. Coating his fingers in the thick oil, the light eyed teen gently stroked his hard, aching erection; before beginning the slow processes of prepping his lover. Inserting one finger into the crimson haired man's puckered entrance, Roxas moaned as he imagined those tight walls contracting around his cock, as he slammed in and out.

Axel growled, thrusting back onto that single questing finger, eager to be filled by his inexperienced lover. Trying to distract the emerald eyed man from the pain he was sure he was about to cause, Roxas began to kiss and nibble at the long line of Axel's back as he inserted a second finger into the hole he wanted to fuck so badly. Knuckles turning white from gripping the sink so tightly, Axel turned his head once more to glare at his slow paced, teasing partner.

"Roxy…Just fuck me already." Axel growled; his green eyes snapping as he stared at his lover. The good natured, fun loving, idiotic at times companion Roxas had grown to love, had been replaced with a desperate and dangerous man.

Roxas nodded mutely, as he slowly inserted his aching cock into the entrance he had tried so diligently to prepare. The blonde stared in awe as he watched his cock be swallowed inside of his companion. His imagination had grossly underestimated the pleasure of this tight entrance. Hands gripping Axel's hips tightly, Roxas savored the feel of his lover, and the keening cries echoing in the kitchen, as he pushed forward; fully seating himself inside the crimson haired man. Allowing Axel to adjust, and himself to catch his breath, Roxas placed a kiss between his lover's shoulder blades, before he pulled almost entirely out, only the head of his cock still embedded, only to thrust back in.

Crimson locks of hair spilled down the arched back as Axel threw his head back, crying out as pleasure mixed with a hint of pain coursed through his body. If the fire wielder knew it was going to feel like this, he would have begged his lover to fuck him much sooner. Roxas continued to slam into his lover, hands dragging those slender hips upwards, as he changed angles; desperately searching for the spot which would make his lover incoherent with pleasure. The blonde must have found it, because those deliciously hot walls tightened even further; as the emerald eyed man spewed his seed onto the tiled floor. Roxas, who couldn't hold back his release any longer, thrust desperately once more before spilling his cum deep within his lover.

Exhausted, Roxas dragged Axel to the floor with him, resting his blonde head on his lover's heaving chest. Sated for the moment, the light eyed teen ran his eyes over the crimson haired man's body, enjoying the sight of the sticky, sugary mess left by the ice cream, and the cum seeping slowly down his lover's pale, slender legs. Sighing contently, Roxas nuzzled his face against Axel's throat, raising his head slowly to give his agreeable lover a gentle kiss before resting once more.

"I am glad you found me." Roxas murmured, smiling softly; before closing his eyes.

Axel smirked, allowing his eyes to close; oh yeah, he loved it when Roxas got this way, he never knew what to expect.

TBC


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…Sadly…Uncle Scrooge would have definitely owned a sex toy shop, along with all that sea salt ice cream. Sex toys and ice cream…Imagines all the possibilities…

Warnings: I should write this last….Definitely Anal, Oral, Rimming, PWP, WAFF, Most Likely the use of SEX TOYs, MILD BONDAGE and a possibility of inappropriate use of Food products.

The List: REVENGE

As the sun rose in the horizon, softly peeking into an almost Spartan bedroom, a sore brunette opened his gritty eyes to greet the day. His lover was snuggled tightly against his side, Cloud's spiky blonde head pillowed on his chest, his arms draped languidly across his stomach. The mouth that in the past had rarely smiled, smirked lightly as the azure eyed man snuffled closer, as though he was attempting to burrow under the stoic warrior's skin. The blonde's kiss bruised mouth, slightly open as he snored softly; Leon decided to consider himself lucky that his lover hadn't gnawed on him in his sleep, as he had seen him do with his pillow. Of course, the grey eyed man probably would've enjoyed it immensely; if last night was any indication; Cloud could do pretty much whatever his devious mind could imagine to his body, and the stoic brunette would beg for more; his pride be damned.

The brunette groaned lowly as he recalled the hazy sensations of the night before. After the candle lit bathe with his azure eyed companion, Cloud had been insatiable, alternating between the sweet, shy lover Squall was more familiar with; and a hungry demon intent on making the stormy eyed man scream with pleasure and hints of pain, until he was hoarse. Leon smirk grew wider; he was pretty sure that he would never be able to look at a strawberry the same way; his blonde lover was very inventive in his use of produce. With chocolate locks falling into his half lidded eyes, Leon recalled the sensation of a slightly abrasive and very sticky strawberry trailing sweet juice down his abdomen; the heat of Cloud's tongue as he lapped up the mixture of cum and strawberry juice from his quivering body, as though it was the most delicious treat he had ever tasted.

Leon's smirk rapidly turned into a grimace as he stretched his achy, abused body; a dull pain shooting through his hips and radiating up his lower back. The brunette was a seasoned warrior, used to the aches and pains that accompanied training and battle; this pain, however was different. It seemed to begin in the very marrow of his bones, and spiraled out from there, the stiffness of his muscles not helping relieve him of uncomfortable-ness. The stormy eyed man suddenly respected his friend on a whole new level. Squall sexed up his lover on a daily basis, sometimes several times a day; and Cloud never complained about the pain that accompanied the mind numbing, bone melting pleasure.

Cloud grumbled in discontent as Squall shifted his still sleeping lover off him; a bizarre sound emerging from the brunette's throat as he both laughed at the blonde who had replaced him quite easily with a pillow; and groaned as he stood shakily from the bed. The stormy eyed man's pride dictated that he not allow his companion to see him in this condition, pale and wobbly from the pain radiating from unused muscles. A hot shower was needed, not only to help him loosen up his body; but to wash away the dried splatters of cum that littered his skin.

Leon's normally smooth gait was slightly awkward as he silently gathered his bathe products. The brunette's covert exit was ruined as he tripped slightly over several bags which littered the floor at the foot of the bed. Stormy eyes wide in disbelief, Leon stared at the plethora of sex toys his lover must have bought yesterday during his errand running. Nipple clamps, cock rings and anal plugs mingled with two assorted types of anal beads in one sack; the firm stick-like variety of beads; and the more flexible style, the small beads connected by a thick string. Another bag held a variety of restraints; Japanese silk ropes, hard metal handcuffs and fur lined leather ankle cuffs. The third and last bag held much tamer, but no less erotic supplies; scented massage oils, various lubricants…and several games? Board games, card games and dice games, all which centered on and around sex and eroticism rested at the bottom of the sack. Cloud's competitive nature would be drawn to games such as these; as was Leon's.

With sly glance to make sure his blonde lover was still asleep; Leon's gaze fell on the items Cloud had enthusiastically used on him yesterday afternoon. A blindfold, thin rope and a jade dildo rested innocently on the nightstand; next to an empty bowl that held those juicy, red strawberries, which the azure eyed man had tormented him so deliciously with. Leon would enjoy using these toys on his lover, to torture Cloud until he was screaming with pleasure and need. Images of that porcelain body arched in pleasure, sweat making that pale skin glisten in the early morning light; as broken moans filled their shared room was enough to convince Leon to move ahead with his plan.

Squall had thirty minutes to implement the first stage of his strategy; his lover was a creature of habit, always waking at around 6:50 every morning. As the stormy eyed man gently rearranged his partner, he was thankful that the blonde slept like the dead, once asleep nothing could wake him from his slumber. Moving quickly but competently; using the rope that had bound him to the headboard the previous afternoon, Leon quietly latched the azure eyed man's wrists together and tied the lead to the head board. Stormy eyes cataloged the rest of his supplies, before wrapping the fur lined leather ankle cuffs around Cloud's slender ankles; he threaded more rope through the rings that protruded from the supple leather; before latching the tails of the restraints to the foot board.

Standing away from the bed, Leon surveyed his work. Cloud, still asleep, shivered slightly, as the morning chill ran over his completely nude body; the top sheet and covers pooled on the floor beside the bed. The blonde's wrist were latched to the headboard, directly over his spiky hair; enough tension that the azure eyed man couldn't get free, but lax enough that he could lower his arms slightly, if it became too painful. His long, slender legs were spread eagle, ankles, like his wrist latched so that he couldn't escape, but with enough rope that he could bend his knees comfortably. Something was missing from the picture Leon had diligently created. With a smirk, the brunette crawled onto the bed, only to slip a cock ring on his lover's limp cock. The silver glinting dully as it snugly hugged the base of the blonde's penis.

Squall glanced at the silky blindfold on the nightstand. The stormy eyed man was torn. Using it would force the blonde to use his other senses. Making him that much more sensitive to his touch, his voice, his taste. On the other hand, Leon didn't want to deny himself the pleasure of watching his lover come apart underneath him. Much satisfaction was to be gained by watching need and desire bloom in those eyes. The stormy eyed brunette became hard as he imagined those azure eyes darkening, and becoming wild as he brushed soft, lingering touches over the blonde's overly sensitive skin. Using the blindfold would overwhelm his lover, forcing him to wake disoriented and groggy. Not using the blindfold would allow his lover to fully comprehend what the brunette was going to be doing to him. Torment Cloud with knowledge or the unknown…

A sidelong glance at the clock alerted Leon to the knowledge his lover was going to be waking soon. Deciding to forgo the blindfold for now, the brunette gathered his bathe products and left the bedroom to shower, leaving Cloud to wake alone and restrained. As he turned on the hot water knob, allowing the bathroom to fill slowly with steam; the stormy eyed man smirked lightly, pain forgotten. Squall knew the exact sensations his lover would feel upon waking; sleepy bewilderment, confusion and a delicious mingling of anticipation and fear as the realization of what was going on was born. The butterflies which would begin fluttering in his stomach, first gently; slowly building into a storm of awareness, icy trails of goose bumps breaking out over sensitive skin; were the sensations that Leon wanted to inspire in his companion. By taking an extra long shower, he was going to force the blonde to soak up the feelings of uncertainty and anticipation, until he was half mad with impatience.

As the brunette began to soap up his body in the steamy bathroom, in the room across the hall; a pair of azure eyes began to flutter open sleepily. Cloud attempted to burrow deeper into the bed, wanting to snuggle just a little longer with his lover. Until he realized his lover was a lot lumpier than usual, instead of Squall's firm chest, his face was pressed against a much inferior pillow. Moaning softly, the spiky haired blonde attempted to pull the blankets up to cover his chilled body; panicking when he couldn't move his hands or feet from their positions. Fighting the instinct to struggle against his restraints, Cloud tried to calm down; knowing that Leon was definitely sadistic enough to tie the bindings so that they would tighten if the blonde struggled too vigorously.

Intent on calming his erratic heartbeat, Cloud closed his eyes, focusing his attention on listening for his absent lover. The soft pattering of the shower sounded in his ears as he caught the scent of the unique clover shampoo his companion used. Even though the blonde knew he was in an extremely precarious situation, he couldn't help but imagine Squall in the shower. The spiky haired warrior smirked slightly, as he pictured the stormy eyed man slumped against the shower wall; a position the blonde had grown quite used to, since becoming Leon's lover. Legs shaky, aches and pains in every part of his body, as he prayed to the gods and goddesses that hot water would melt the soreness which accompanied great sex.

Swirls of lusts curling through his body, Cloud let the image of a wet, soapy Leon fade; replaced by a Technicolor montage last night's activities. Squall's mewling cries of rapture echoing in a candlelit room, those mink colored locks snaking down his back, as he threw his head back in pleasure; his slim hips gyrating rapidly, as he rode the blonde frantically; rising and sinking, desperate for his release. Strong, calloused fingers clutching the bed sheets, back arched almost painfully as Cloud pounded into him from behind, bite marks littering his sweaty nape; dark smudges marring his almost delicate hips. The look of being sated and content in his half lidded smoky eyes, fingers caressing the skin of his lover back; soft sighs escaping his parted lips as Cloud gently slid into him during their predawn love making. Strong arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, as he lay there trembling; his insatiable appetite finally appeased.

Body no longer feeling the early morning chill, rather Cloud felt hot tendrils of need enveloping his body as the sensations and memories of last night distracted him from his current predicament. The azure eyed man was not completely detached from this unusual break from routine. He could feel the tight rope around his wrist; causing pinpricks of nervousness begin to course through his body. Before this moment, Cloud had never realized just how much he relied on his hands; until he was denied their use. The soft fur of the ankle cuffs caressing his ankles, and the increasingly warm metal of the intricate silver cock ring he had bought with his lover in mind, snugly hugging the base of his precum leaking cock. The soft material of the wash worn sheets felt rough against his increasingly sensitive skin; as he helplessly rocked his hips, knowing it would do him no good.

Azure eyes still closed, the blonde turned his head towards the doorway, his eyes fluttering open to see his stormy eyed lover leaning against the doorframe. Long mink colored hair damp, shirtless, barefoot; his leather pants zipped but left unbuttoned; Leon looked dangerous; those smoky eyes darkening with something unreadable, something more intense than lust and anticipation. A lifetime, a heartbeat passed as Cloud lost himself in his lover's stormy gaze; feeling for the first time since he woke this morning tendrils of fear twisting through his overheated body. The blonde broke the intense staring contest, licking his suddenly dry lips as he tried to gather his lost composure around him like much needed armor.

Leon smirked broadly, still lounging casually against the doorframe, looking like the most wickedly seductive demon that ever existed on any world. Cloud's throat worked desperately, as he tried to suck in air; he should take lessons from his lover, because Squall hadn't even touched him, and he was almost ready to beg; for anything, for everything. A touch, a kiss; to allow Cloud to get down on his hands and knees and let him suck his lover's cock; the blonde would happily do whatever his lover demanded in return, as long as he was touched in the next thirty seconds.

Leon stalked to the foot of the bed, placing three items between Cloud's legs, enjoying his lover's shocked expression as he fully comprehended what his devious companion was planning. It looked like the blonde was going to get his wish, whether he liked the results or not. Sitting back on his haunches, the brunette began to slowly smooth a cool, creamy substance around the azure eyed man's erection. Cloud moaning as he felt those lingering strokes that touched everywhere, except the place he most needed his lover's hands. A cold metal blade gently scrapping away at the azure eyed man's silky pubic hair, strong white teeth worrying a full lower lip, as Leon concentrated on not nicking his lover's sensitive skin. The blonde fighting the urge to squirm, trying to remain completely still as the stormy eyed man lifted and repositioned his erection several times as he focused on removing all traces of the soft, fluffy hair that proved that his lover was in fact a true blonde.

Leon finally put the razor down, as he wiped away the last traces of shaving cream with a hand towel. Cloud heaved a sigh of relief, if he had felt helpless with his hands bound over his head; he felt truly naked for the first time since becoming Squall's lover. He felt almost uncomfortably bare. Leon traced designs on the thin skin which had been hidden by the soft curls; causing his companion to arch into the touch, rocking his hips desperately, now that he knew his manhood was no longer in danger. Squall removed himself from between the blonde's legs; standing free from the bed as he took in his lover's new appearance. Cloud didn't look like a prepubescent boy; his jutting, red cock saved him from that perceived humiliation. But Squall was given a glimpse of how his lover looked as a teen, before his pubic hair had fully grown in.

Cloud growled at his lover as Squall simply stood there and stared at his body. All hints of submissiveness he had demonstrated earlier vanishing in his desperation to be touched. Leon, for only a moment, looked startled by the ferociousness on his lover's face; even bound to the bed the blonde looked capable of bloodshed. Grinning in the face of his partner's frustration, the brunette removed several toys from the various bags littering the floor. Chocolate locks falling in his face as he considered his options. As he remember Cloud teasing him yesterday afternoon, forcing him to listen to him as he masturbated; the stormy eyed man so close to own release but unable to come, unable to touch his lover, lying tied to the bed helplessly; he decided to torment his lover.

Leon chose a small, innocent looking anal plug made of a soft silicon; what made this particular toy so appealing was it's built in vibrate mode; leaving the stormy eyed man free to use his hands, lips, tongue and teeth on other parts of his lover's body; or perhaps to do nothing at all except watch Cloud come apart at the seams. Azure eyes locked on his as he swiftly oiled the toy, dark eyes half lidded as he oh so slowly pushed the small plug into his lover's willing entrance. After several smooth strokes, pushing and pulling, satisfied that he had found the spot which would bring his lover the most pleasure; he left the toy inside of his lover, switching it on.

Squall was forced to bite back a moan, as he sat back and watched his lover. Cloud was growling as he arched his back, his ankles digging into the mattress as he attempted to fuck the vibrating anal plug. The cock ring which prevented the blonde from cumming did little to slow the precum generously leaking from his swollen cock. Sweat dripped down the reddening skin of Cloud's body, as he desperately tried to create some sort of friction, hips rocking, moving as far as his binds allowed, fingers clenching and unclenching helplessly in his restraints; his eyes wild as he stared at his coolly observing lover, who was slowly stroking his own burgeoning erection.

Cloud understood what his cruel companion wanted; this was his revenge for yesterday. The brunette wanted him to beg, as the blonde had made him beg yesterday. Pride be damned, the azure eyed man would grovel in front of his lover; as long as he was allowed to cum. The stormy eyed man was forgetting one key character flaw of Cloud's…He knew how to hold a grudge…And even if it took decades, he would get his own revenge, just ask Sephiroth.

"Please Squall…Let me cum already." The blonde forced out, at this particular moment in time; hating the taste of submission on his tongue.

Half lidded grey eyes stared into lust darkened blue eyes, before Leon moved forward; kneeling between his lover's spread eagle legs. Without warning the brunette pulled the still vibrating anal plug out of lover, causing the blonde to scream in pleasure, as he was finally given a hint of much needed friction. Hips rocking frantically, he watched impatiently as his companion/nemesis thoroughly rubbed lotion on his cock. Finally frustrated with his own game, Leon surged forward; moaning as Cloud's puckered entrance hungrily sucked him in. The blonde dug his ankles deeply into the mattress, his knees bent as he tried to force his lover deeper. The stormy eyed man thrust slowly, calloused hands lifting smooth hips as he tried to find the angle which allowed for the deepest penetration. Growling in frustration, the brunette man leaned forward releasing the blonde's restrained hands. Rising upwards as far as his restrained ankles allowed, Cloud tangled his hands in lover's chocolate locks, attacking his lover's pouty mouth with his sharp teeth.

Leon moaned into the blonde's hungry mouth, his hands trailing down the long, porcelain legs, to release the last of his lover's restraints; no longer interested in torturing his companion. Once free from his cuffs, Cloud pounced on the surprised brunette, pushing him back onto the bed, in one fluid motion fully seating himself on Leon's cock, his nails digging into the skin of his lover's chest as he rocked frantically, hips rising and falling. Squall quickly released the cock ring which was preventing the blonde from cumming, stormy eyes enraptured by the sight of the azure eyed man, spiky hair thrown back, screaming, as he released a torrent of his sticky seed. Feeling the deliciously tight walls of Cloud's thoroughly fucked hole squeeze his erection, Leon came, hips bucking upwards as the blonde milked his cock dry.

The thoroughly exhausted blonde collapsed on his lover's abused chest, panting heavily as he was petted by Leon. Cloud raised his head long enough to finally entangle his tongue with the brunette's; revenge for the moment forgotten in the lingering aftershocks of pleasure coursing through his body. One searching hand reached for the covers on the floor, wearily pulling it over the two lovers as they snuggled together, work forgotten for the simple enjoyment of simply being together.

As the spiky haired blonde drifted off to sleep, Leon couldn't help but look forward to his lover's revenge.

OWARI

A/N: The reviewers on Jediempress, CrazyLucy88, AngelDragonQueen343, Chibified Youkai 101, Ultimate Sorceress, Rainexx, Aeternus-Spes, Splee, Silver-Angel-Wings, thanks for always giving me feedback and much needed encouragement! Sadly, for the moment this series is not going to be updated very often, while I try my hand at a new Cloud and Leon story…one that hopefully (fingers crossed) has an actual plot; with plenty of course plenty of smut to come. Ferus…I promised you a long, detailed, smutty Zexion/Demyx side story which I will post under this heading soon! I hope you guys will read my new story when it's posted.


	7. Bubbles Galore

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…Unfortunately.

Warnings: Smut will ensue. Extreme WAFF

Random _Italicized _paragraphs indicate a flash to the present. It will make sense (I hope!)

The List: Bubbles Galore

Wet, cinnamon colored spikes rested limply against the porcelain lip of the bathtub, as weary blue eyes closed with a sleepy sigh. The owner of the spiky hair and sapphire eyes was exhausted after a grueling day of work for the restoration committee, if that wasn't enough, training after dinner. Normally Sora was all for training, it generally meant a bout of hot sex with his platinum haired friend and lover after a demanding hour of swordplay. Tonight, Riku had been a sadistic ass. Strangely intense, the silver haired teen had been solely focused on sparring. His form had been perfect as they crossed swords; ivory skin glistening with sweat and slightly flushed from the physical exertion. Sora had been at a major disadvantage, so distracted by his lover, he failed to concentrate on his own technique, ending up sore and slightly scrapped from falling down repeatedly.

The youngest member of the restoration committee groaned lowly, as he shifted in the old claw foot bath tub, bubbles lapping at his overly sensitive bronze skin. His muscles were screaming for relief, a pout plumping his already delectable mouth as he recalled the intense need that had run rampant through his body as he sparred with his sarcastic lover. Aquamarine colored eyes intense, platinum hair swinging as he thrust and parried; Riku was breathtaking in Sora's eyes. Heat, unrelated to the warm water the cinnamon haired teen was languidly relaxing in, began to pool in his stomach, taking his mind off the annoying aches and pains in the rest of his body.

Since childhood, the silver haired teen had been Sora's center. As a result the cinnamon haired keyblade wielder understood Riku better than most. While the silver haired teen was sarcastic, at times rude; he used these things as a mask to hide his insecurities. As a child Riku had often willing chose to be alone, preferring to be on their island, dreaming of places far away; then be surrounded by people. It had been during one of Riku's frequent bouts of introversion that Sora had realized that he felt something more for his best friend and sometime rival; then simple friendship or hero worship. Before these alien feelings had a chance to become clear, the first storm of Heartless had invaded their island, and they had been separated; thrown into a battle in which they didn't fully understand, on opposing sides of the conflict.

During the time they had been separated, Sora had improved immensely with his swordplay, and they were now evenly matched. No longer just a playmate with a wooden sword, Sora stood on equal footing with his friend. Pitted against each other more times then they could count, neither teen had ever fully lost hope that someday they might be together once more. Almost eagerly they had sought each other out, swords crossing in something more than battle. Eyes desperately drinking in the other's appearance, the battle a form of foreplay, as each teen tried to touch the other's heart; frantic for the warmth of friendship amidst the cold heat of almost enemies; duty and misunderstanding constantly hindering them.

It had been in the midst of such a battle, that Sora had stopped fighting, his keyblade disappearing as he launched himself at his friend; wrapping his slim arms around broader, more defined shoulders. Dragging a shocked Riku down, Sora had attacked the mouth that had occupied most of his thoughts. Their first kiss had not been the romantic kiss each teen had secretly dreamed of; rather it had been a storm of sensation born in the desperate heat of battle. Riku's strong hands caressing Sora's almost girlish hips, as the cinnamon haired keyblade master kittenishly nipped and bit the platinum haired teen's lips. Rough and uncoordinated, they fought the battle of dominance, Sora submitting almost eagerly, sucking his friend's tongue into his mouth, as he twined his hands in that smooth silver hair. Riku exploring the unfamiliar territory, tongue frantically trying to memorize the wet, hot cavern; their moans mingling together as Sora pressed closer.

It had been Riku who had come to his senses first. Aquamarine eyes expressing a mixture of confusion, love and heartbreak; were drawn to his childhood friend, whose kiss bruised lips were parted, as Sora tried to suck in much needed air. Sapphire eyes locked with the aquamarine eyes, a wealth of previously unknown emotions passing wordlessly between the two teens, confusion swirling around them in detectable waves; Riku disappeared silently into a dark portal. Sora was left alone, for the first time in a long time, the flame which had been born in him flickered stronger, hope reborn in him once more. As time passed, they continued to battle, hearts breaking a little more each time they were forced to cross swords. It would be two years before they were reunited as friends, and finally able to truly become lovers; a year of that hated time Sora spent desperately searching for his friend, who was lost in the void. Each time he failed, his heart broke just a little more, despair slowly overriding hope.

_Lost in memories, Sora failed to hear the door creak open, then shut as Riku leaned against the wall; aquamarine eyes heavy as he observed his clueless lover. Sapphire eyes closed; a slender but capable hand slid down bubble slicked skin, as Sora finally grasped his erection; stroking lightly as memories of his and Riku's first time bombarded his body. _

After finding Riku, the two weary teens had traveled back to the island, together with their childhood friend Kairi. On the island which was seemingly untouched by time and conflict, Riku began to isolate himself once more from his friends. Tired of being avoided, understanding the guilt his friend felt, but unwilling to allow its continued presence; Sora had taken the initiative. Having had the run of Riku's home through out his childhood, he knew it as well as his own. Sitting on the sill of his best friend's open window, Sora watched the fitfully sleeping Riku; his heart breaking as he listened to the moans of despair and pain. Heart beating faster as his name was whispered with near reverence.

Finally slipping inside the room, Sora stripped off his clothes. Sliding under the tangled covers, the spiky haired teen curled his warm body against Riku's chilled skin. Unconsciously the platinum haired teen arched into the warmth offered by his friend, comforted by the hand stroking his hair, as he was enveloped by loving arms. For the first time since his return, Riku felt at peace; something that had eluded him, even in sleep. Sora held his friend tightly, for the moment content that he could calm his soon to be lover.

The aquamarine eyed teen's clammy skin began to heat, as his peaceful dreams began to take a more erotic turn. Riku rocked his boxer clad erection against Sora, as he dreamt of a lithe body bowed in ecstasy, bite marks littering the exposed column of his lover's throat, hands tangled in cinnamon spikes, silky bronze skin beaded with sweat, mewling moans of pleasure echoing in an other wise silent room. Sora stifled his groans of need against a milky white shoulder, as Riku began to thrust his cock more forcefully against the brunette's own hardening erection.

_Riku bit his lip, as he watched the lithe body of his lover arch, warm water sloshing around in the bathtub, as the cinnamon haired teen languidly stroked his engorged cock; the platinum haired teen slowly teasing his own awakening erection through his baggy pants. Sora's expressive eyes tightly closed, as fingers dipped into the slit which was leaking pre cum, his moans of need echoing in the steamy room. _

Sora straddled the still slumbering platinum haired teen, sheets pooling around his waist, spiky hair thrown back, as he rocked desperately against his lover. He ached to wake Riku up, to make this more than a hazy dream for his friend. The cinnamon haired teen giggled softly as he imagined Riku's expression at finding Sora molesting him in his sleep.

Pinpricks of awareness began to flood Riku's consciousness; a comfortable weight was moving over him, the boxer shorts he had gone to sleep in were no longer dry; rather they were soaked through with the viscous fluid leaking from his cock. Cracking his eyes unwillingly, the platinum haired teen didn't want to leave this almost painfully realistic dream just yet. Aquamarine eyes opened wide at the vision in front of him. His beautiful, innocent Sora was straddling his erection, as he rocked against him in an unhurried pace, his head thrown back in pleasure. Riku's own hands wrapped tightly around those slim hips, helping the younger teen move against him in a smooth pace; the silver haired teen moaned in pleasure.

Lust darkened sapphire eyes opened at the sound of Riku moaning, Sora locking eyes with his wide awake lover. The cinnamon haired teen was suddenly nervous; would Riku push him away as he had done so many times since returning home, or would he accept what Sora so desperately needed to offer. Praying to the gods and goddesses that he wouldn't be rejected, the cinnamon haired teen leaned forward and for the first time since their frantic first kiss, pressed his lips gently against Riku's mouth.

Rejection didn't even enter Riku's mind, as he moaned into the sweet kiss. His calloused hands trailed up the smooth lines of Sora's back, before tangling in cinnamon colored spikes. The silver haired teen deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing against the seam of Sora's lips, silently begging for entrance. Which the cinnamon haired teen eagerly granted, body twisting as he tried to press even closer to his lover. Riku lovingly traced the memorized planes of Sora's mouth, his lover's taste the same as it had been so long ago.

Riku had been dreaming of this for so long; ages before the Heartless had invaded the island, eons before they had become reluctant enemies. When they had finally returned to the island, which was no longer home for either of them, the silver haired teen had forced himself to stay away from his childhood friend. He had been afraid of tainting the innocence which cloaked Sora with his blood stained hands. Afraid of the darkness he knew still resided inside him. Riku had briefly considered leaving once more; only to come to the realization that he couldn't leave Sora alone; even if it was for his own good. His selfishness was yet another reminder that he was not good enough for the cheerful brunette. So he had tried to push his beautiful love away, only to fail miserably if the current situation was any indication.

Moonlight filtered in through the window, accompanied by a warm sea scented breeze, as two teens lay tangled together on the bed. Whispered declarations of love and devotion intermingled with not so innocent caresses and kisses. Pre cum soaked boxers were removed, covers kicked to the floor as bodies were explored and skin tasted.

_Sora's annoyance with Riku had melted away ages ago, long before the bubbles had disappeared, and the water had turned cool. The brunette's hands moving almost desperately over his erection as he recalled the sensations of a time long past. Time had not gilded his memories of their first time together. Then and now, it had perfect. It had been rough and uncoordinated, neither of them having experience with sex, a trial and error process of learning how to pleasure the other. It had been completely by accident that Sora learned that biting could be a wondrous sensation; pleasure and pain intermingling, to create something beyond words. Through out the night, they memorized each other's bodies, making up for the time they had lost. Bronze and porcelain limbs tangled together, neither teen willing to relinquish their hold on the other; they decided to leave the island, to make a home else where. The Restoration Committee needed more volunteers and the island was too small after experiencing so much. _

_Riku remained propped against the wall, his eyes never leaving his lover. As Sora spilled his seed over his pumping hand, Riku's name escaping those quivering lips, the silver haired teen's cock contracted tightly in his hand, his release closely following his lover's. Aquamarine eyes closed as he recalled the first time with Sora. It had been painful for the brunette, as neither teen had been prepared, supply wise. With only his own saliva to ease the way, Riku had pushed his way into his lover's puckered entrance. Tears escaping the sapphire eyes of the innocent teen he had loved since before he had known what love truly was. He had wanted to stop then, unwilling to cause anymore pain for his lover, only to be spurred on by Sora, who had wrapped his long legs around his waist. Too quickly, it had been over, both Sora and Riku coming within minutes. As he had laid there, wrapped in Sora's thin arms, the silver haired teen felt for the first time that his soul had been cleansed, it was still stained, but no longer unbearably so. _

_Weak limbed from his release, Sora stood on shaky legs, hands reaching for a towel which wasn't there. Raising his head, the cinnamon locked teen encountered his lover's gaze. Riku stood less than a foot away, towel in hand as he ran his aquamarine eyes over Sora's exposed body. Stepping free from the cool water, Sora allowed Riku to reverently dry off his damp skin. Uncontrollable giggles escaping as the hands which were drying off his body found his ticklish spots. Grabbing hold of his lover's hand, Sora led the normally brash, confident Riku from the bathroom. _

_Sora stood nude in the middle of their bedroom, his lover slowly worshipping his bronzed body. His knees trembling violently, as Riku swallowed his aching cock, his fingers tightening uncontrollably in silky, silver hair, doing his best to not thrust his hips forward. Too quickly, Riku released his erection, lips trailing up to pay homage to the sensitive skin of Sora's abdomen, paying close attention to the brunette's belly button. Moans filled the still air, as the platinum haired teen slowly teased his lover to incoherency. _

_Moonlight streaming through the open window, Riku laid his beautiful lover on the bed. Slicking his fingers with oil, he slowly inserted one finger into Sora's puckered entrance. The cinnamon haired keyblade wielder moaned, as he thrust his hips forward, encouraging the aquamarine eyed teen to speed up the pace. If anything, Riku slowed down, finger slowly pumping in and out of the entrance he had fucked so many times, adding one more finger, until Sora was wild eyed with need. Unable to hold back any longer, Riku finally pushed the head of his engorged cock inside his lover, moaning in pleasure as he was finally seated within Sora. _

_Sora arched his tight body, arms wrapped around broad shoulders, as he pulled his lover to him. Tongues entangled, the two teens began to move in a smooth rhythm. Their bodies joined in an erotic dance. Bodies and minds in tune, they came together, bodies arching off the bed. _

_As Sora lay wrapped in Riku's arms, he smiled. Rather than the frenzied fuck he had been expecting, he had experienced something much sweeter. _

_Owari_

_A/N: I hope that the present and past tense sections of this installment made sense! This format is completely new for me. I was fully planning on making this as smutty as possible, but I guess my muse had other ideas. Hope everybody enjoys._


	8. Holiday Part I

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games. If I did, at the end, everybody would have shared a group hug, then went off to their respective bedrooms with their respective partners and had hot, sweaty sex.

Warnings: Anal, oral, rim. Do smutty, kinky situations cover it I wonder?!

_Italics Imagination_

The List: Holiday Part I

Demyx pulled his pillow over his head, hoping to muffle some of the noises that spread through the house once the lights were turned off and everybody headed to bed. The blonde didn't mind the noises; it was the mental pictures they inspired which were driving him to distraction. Thankfully, they did not share a room near Riku and Sora…Demyx had learned very early on in his stay with the Restoration Committee that Sora was a screamer. In possession of a very vivid imagination, every sigh, moan and low growl painted a picture inside his head; insomnia, an aching erection and sleep deprivation the results of this week so far. Zexion had been away on a research trip for two long days with Vincent, and the sea eyed musician had nobody to vent his frustration on.

Low moans of appreciation drifted through the too thin wall on the left side of the room, pale blonde lashes closed; fingers calloused from playing the sitar slowly stroking his erection through the rough material of his pajama bottoms; as images began to form in his overactive imagination.

_Moonlight streaming through an open window, dancing over tan skin, as Roxas slowly impaled himself on Axel's erection. Somewhat spiky, caramel colored hair hung in a pair of blue eyes as a deliberately leisurely pace was set, hips rolling, the blonde sinking and rising. The fire wielder's slender fingers digging into the bronze flesh of Roxas' waist, helping him move. Trails of sweat slicked the blonde's skin as he threw his head back, moaning in pleasure and need when his crimson haired lover released one hand's grip on his waist, and began stroking his weeping erection. _

Demyx's hand slipped into his pajama bottoms, as the moans from next door increased in volume. Part of him was ashamed to be aroused and masturbating to the sounds of his friends' love making; as though he was defiling something which didn't belong to him. A darker, more honest part loved the feeling of being an auditory voyeur. As his fingers curled around his aching erection, music began to drift through his room's right wall, the wall he shared with Leon and Cloud. The sea eyed blonde turned his head, eyes closed as he images began to bloom in his mind.

_A dimly lit room, music with a strong beat thrumming through an unknown source as Leon sat in a chair in the middle of the room. His stormy, lust darkened eyes were fixed on something, or somebody. As the image became clearer, Cloud came into focus. The spiky blonde was moving with the music, his slender hips swaying seductively as he circled the chair the mink locked man sat in; calloused fingers trailing ghost like caresses along broad shoulders. By the time the azure eyed man was back in front of Leon, the gunblade wielder looked slightly dazed. _

_Eyes hidden by his spiky hair, Cloud began to slowly strip. Hints of creamy skin being revealed to those watching; moans of need spilling from the brunette's throat as the black shirt crept up, the thin skin of the blonde's abdomen exposed, muscles fluttering as he shifted, pulling the abhorred clothing over his head. For several moments, hips swaying seductively, Cloud remained in place; his fingers ghosting across his pebbled nipples. A low growl and a sharp movement brought the azure eyed warrior's attention back to his partner. Grey eyes locked with hazy blue eyes, something was wordlessly spoken; something only the two of them understood. Leon settled back in the chair, seemingly appeased by what passed between them. _

_Cloud moved lazily towards the stoic brunette, music still pulsing in the air around them, straddling his motionless lover. Long, bronze fingers tangled in blonde hair, as their lips harshly collided; Leon's teeth nipping at the azure eyed man's plump lower lip, soothing the bruise with his tongue. Cloud moaned into the wet, open mouth kiss, fingers clutching his lover's shoulders, as he rocked his hips desperately. With a feral growl, Squall yanked the blonde's spiky locks back, baring his slender throat to his teeth and tongue. _

Demyx opened his sea tinted eyes, panting; his fingers stroking his erection frantically, as the image of Cloud and Leon burned an everlasting imprint in his mind. As inquisitive as he was imaginative, the musician couldn't help but wonder if those blonde spikes would feel silky or have a rougher texture against his fingertips. Pushing the random inquiry from his mind, Demyx squirmed on the bed; back arching, heels digging into the plush mattress as he thrust into his own hand; one hand pinching his nipple as he tried to push himself over the edge; only to teeter there, unable to achieve any satisfaction. It had been this way for two damn days.

Demyx wanted to cry in frustration, he was so desperate for release, but he needed more than the images inspired by his friends' love making; he needed Zexion inside of him, filling him to the brim. He needed the feel of his lover's soft skin sliding against his, as he teased and tormented the musician's body, the delicious noises that escaped the usually silent scientist when he too became enthralled. The blonde moaned; he could almost feel his lover's lips trailing down his body, those slender fingers drawing patterns on his sweaty skin. Demyx let out a keening groan, it still wasn't enough; he needed the real Zexy…

A soft noise from the door drew the blonde's attention. Zexion was leaning on the door jam, a smirk on his face as he observed his lover on the bed. Demyx trembled violently under those dark eyes, as they travel down his body, lingering on the hand which was frozen on his pulsing erection, only to trek farther down, taking in the pajamas which were bunched around the sea eyed man's thighs. Intense eyes finally found themselves locked with Demyx's, the air surrounding the two lovers crackling with tension, as neither man made a move. The blonde sitar player could hear his heartbeat, it seemed unusually loud to his own ears; as though it was about to jump out of his chest.

Demyx finally found his voice, which had been lost when he spied his lover leaning against the door. "Zexy…" he started, stopping abruptly when his voice cracked with a need. Lust pooling in his stomach, Zexion watched as his lover's pale skin began to flush pink with embarrassment. Deliberately slow, the slate haired man stalked to the foot of their bed, with his hair obscuring one eye he sat, facing his lover.

"I want to see you finish what you started." Zexion stated, need staining his voice as he stared at the desperate man in front of him.

"I can't finish!" Demyx growled; eyes frantic as he stared at his calm lover. "I've been trying to since you left, and no matter how much I jerk off, I can't fucking cum! I've been walking around with a fucking hard on for two freaking days Zexy, two freaking days! Now fuck me, or I swear to the gods and goddesses I will hurt you!" the blonde sitarist screamed hoarsely, finally at his wits end.

Zexion, with a wicked grin straddled his irate lover, Demyx's throbbing cock pressed tightly against his ass; as he leaned down to gently kiss that pouting mouth. Only to pull back with a slight frown as the blonde bit him with his sharp teeth. Pulling away sharply and sitting back, Zexion's eyes narrowed dangerously. The dark eyed man licked the blood which was trickling from his abused mouth; before pouncing on the blonde, cuffing the sea eyed man's hands above his head. Teeth nipping harshly at the delicate skin of his lover's throat, Zexion felt Demyx tense beneath him; before the normally submissive man rolled them over, the slate haired man suddenly on bottom.

Demyx grinned at his trapped lover, before leaning down and licking the lip he had abused, the slightly metallic taste of blood exploding in his mouth, oddly enough enhancing the flavor which was quintessentially Zexion. Rocking his hips forward, the blonde reveled in the simple pleasure of feeling Zexion underneath him. Groaning loudly, he rubbed his erection against his ominously silent lover. Hands, more accustomed to the brittle pages of books, tangled in blonde hair, as Demyx was pulled down once more for a heated kiss, involving dueling tongues, and sharp bites. The sea eyed man growled in warning when his hair was pulled sharply as his hands fumbled with the zipper and button of his lover's pants.

Zexion rolled his lover over the moment his pants were undone, pushing his lover so that he was on his hands and knees. Demyx was unable to keep his hips from rocking; he was so desperate to be filled by his normally gentle lover. The dark eyed man hesitated briefly, looking around for something to use as lubrication, unable to find anything. Without any other options, Zexion smeared the precum leaking from his slit along his erection; praying that it would be enough.

Demyx screamed in pleasure, back arching as his lover finally thrust inside of him. He was finally being filled with the pulsating heat he had craved for two days, for the first time since Zexion left, he felt complete. Resting his forehead against the sweat drenched sheets; his arms felt like limp spaghetti noodles, and although the position was awkward, the blonde let his arms collapse, grasping at the sheets in front of him, Zexion lifting his hips higher and continuing to pound into him. Although the sheets muffled them, the sea eyed man continued to encourage his lover to fuck him harder.

Finally, for the first time in two long, miserable days Demyx could feel his impending orgasm. Zexion moaned lowly as the walls surrounding his erection began to quiver and tighten, warning of his lover's release. Shivering violently, the blonde coated his belly and the sheets with his seed, as his lover found his own relief inside of him. Zexion collapsed on top of Demyx back, as they fought to catch their breath. "Welcome home Zexy…" mumbled the blonde as he limply pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. Rolling off his lover, to allow him to breathe, the slate haired man simply grinned. "Thanks…" he returned, kissing the sea eyed man sweetly.

Cuddling his lover against his chest, Zexion glanced down at Demyx with a small smile. "So, wanna go on a vacation in a couple of days, just the two of us?" The slate haired man questioned, as the blonde peppered his chest with small kisses. "Hmm…Vacation?" murmured Demyx sleepily, trying to clear his sex fogged mind. "Mm. Vincent talked Cid into letting me use the gummi for a couple of days. I thought we could use some alone time…" came the hesitant reply. Excitement cut through the relaxed atmosphere as Demyx began to make plans, only to be cut short by a movement by the door.

Both men looked up, horrified to find several pairs of inquisitive eyes. "Jeez, they sure are freaking loud!" was the only audible comment, before somebody thoughtfully closed the door.

TBC


	9. Holiday Part II

Disclaimer: As always, doesn't own characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…Smut…Toys and a stripping Cloud would be an integral part of the story…

Warnings: Oral, Rim, Anal…Lots of Smut...

The List: Holiday part 1.5

Demyx was practically quivering as he sat by the bed, waiting for his slate haired lover to wake. It was the day they departed for their vacation, and his nerves were strung quite tight. After all, it was his first out- of- town trip with Zexion…nerves were to be expected, right? The blonde haired musician's bags were packed, the gummi ship (which Cid made both Zexion and Demyx promise would be returned in one piece) was gassed up and ready to go…All that was delaying their departure was the lump under the covers, which was Zexy. They were wasting precious time, it was now 3:53 a.m.; they could be there by 8:00 a.m. if they left in the next seven minutes!

Demyx had been so excited that he woke up at two a.m., panicking at the thought of leaving some mysterious, much needed item behind. The sea eyed blonde had double checked his bags, unsure of what was needed and what wasn't. His body was thrumming with an almost childlike anticipation…A child going to Disney World for the first time. Only this was so much better than going to an amusement park. Two days of white sand, blue water and just the two of them…truly alone together for the first time in, well, ever….Clothing optional.

Eyes boring into his lover's back, Demyx continued to fidget, fingers plucking at the covers as he fought the urge to wake Zexion from his slumber. Feeling the aqua colored lasers drilling into his head, the sleepy, slate haired man began to stir, his lithe body stretching as he tried to wake more fully. Finally opening his dark eyes, Zexion watched Dem squirm restlessly. The scientist had to bite back the small grim which threatened to spill over; his musician looked like an over eager child hyped up on cotton candy and fizzy drinks.

The clock read 3:55, and Zexion had to wonder exactly how long his lover had been awake. Dem's blonde hair appeared to still be damp, he was fully dressed; baggage resting at his feet. The sitar player was obviously ready to leave for their two day holiday. With a shower in mind, the lavender haired man untangled himself from the bedding; they could leave for Alantica once he was dressed. Though he hid well under a mask of calmness, Zexion was incredibly nervous about the impending trip; what if Dem realized just how boring he was? The dark eyed man was more comfortable with books and science, while his lover was a social butterfly, somebody who enjoyed being in the company of others. What if the blonde finally realized how awkward Zexion felt while dealing with people?

Ten minutes and an incredibly cold, short shower later; Demyx was dragging his lover towards the garage which housed several gummi ships. Zexion had solemnly promised Cid that he wouldn't let the blonde take the controls of the two seater; a promise gladly granted, as Demyx never could sit still for long, while aboard a gummi ship. As they strapped in, aqua eyes dancing with excitement, the blonde sitar player bounced in his seat; anxious to be there already. At least they were finally on their way!

2 hours later

Zexion glanced over at his sleeping lover. Dem was curled up in his seat like a kitten who was exhausted after a long day of playing. He had zonked out thirty minutes into the trip. Unable to help himself, he stroked the silky blonde hair, still marveling that the musician was with him. The man he was while in the Organization would have scoffed at the notion of love and romance, but the slate haired man knew that he would be miserable and half alive without Dem now; as he was when he had been Number VI. Needing the contact; Zexion kept his fingers entangled in the blonde hair, as he continued to read his book. The coordinates were set and the gummi ship would get them to their destination without any direction from him. The book itself was interesting, but his eyes felt so damn heavy…

Dem woke slowly, body cramping from the position he had fallen asleep in. Eyes drawn to his quiet lover, the musician was startled to find him passed out in the chair beside him. The water wielder couldn't help but want to push the slate hair, which always hid one of his lover's dark eyes, back. Zexy used his hair as an incredibly effective shield, his feelings and thoughts hidden behind a waterfall of hair which seemed to be both grey and lavender.

Shifting, so that he was more comfortably positioned in his plush seat, Dem continued to study his sleeping companion; memories trickling through his mind at a languid pace. It had been the Cloaked Schemer's eyes which had drawn Demyx to him first. Their careful expression of blankness seemed stand out more than anybody else in the Organization. Hours upon hours had been spent memorizing the flecks of light within those seemingly depthless eyes; hours trying to decipher what the fleeting minute expressions which crossed Number VI's face meant. Before he had realized it, the need to understand Zexion better had metamorphosed into the need to make him smile or frown or anything, as long as _he _had made the expressionless man react. His needs kept changing…from simply being able to look at him, to being around him, and finally the overwhelming desire to touch him.

Dem was brought back to the present situation as Zexion moaned softly in his sleep. Running his aqua eyes down his lover's shifting lithe body; he was surprised to find the quiet man erect. Skin prickling with anticipation and the need to help his Zexy with his current predicament, Dem groaned as his name ghosted across his sleeping companion's lips. Kneeling on the floor between the dark eyed man's widespread legs, his fingers trembling with need; he unzipped the dark pants his lover wore. The water wielder had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Zexion's engorged cock sprang free from its cloth prison.

Wrapping his slender hands around the base of the still sleeping slate haired man's erection, Dem leaned forward and trailed his tongue up the heated flesh. The blonde lapped at the beads of precum leaking from the slit, growling softly as Zexion's flavor exploded across his taste buds. The blonde felt so hot, his body heavy as he continued to explore his lover's cock with his tongue and teeth. The thick, purplish vein throbbing erratically beneath the moist, salty skin; the tip of Zexy's erection an alarming red hue, as it continued to seep trails of pre-cum, balls tightening in his hand, as he twisted and pulled them gently. Gods, Dem wanted his lover's hands entangled in his hair, as he desperately thrust into his willing mouth.

Abandoning his treat for the moment, Dem trailed his tongue upwards, through the silky dark pubic hair which surrounded his sweethearts quivering erection. Pushing the dark t-shirt Zexy wore out of his way, the blonde attacked the thin skin of the former Cloaked Schemer's abdomen, paying close attention to his belly button. Teeth nipping and tongue lashing; Dem relished in the noises coming from the slate haired man's throat, as Zexy thrashed about in his sleep; with his boyfriend's low moans filling his ears, the blonde musician continued his journey upwards until his mouth hovered above a pebbled nipple.

Arching unconsciously into the damp heat that seemed so close, the dark eyed man growled as it retreated. Dem chuckled as he watched frustration cross his slumbering lover's face. Only in sleep and during sex did Zexion let his façade of indifference fade. Partially arched over his companion, his back curved, his hands on the arm rests, his groin pressed tightly against the slate haired man's throbbing erection, the blonde began to devour his lover's hard nipple. Dem couldn't help but rock urgently against Zexion, as his companion threw his head back, slender throat working desperately as he tried to suck air into his lungs.

Zexion woke to the most wondrous sensation, a hot mouth tightly locked over his nipple, as a body he knew so well squirmed against his bare cock. Panting heavily, trying to clear his sleep and lust fogged mind, he entangled one hand in the blonde hair which was tickling his chest. Abandoning the thoroughly worshipped nipple, Dem crawled all the way into Zexion's lap, legs straddling the slate haired man's waist. Slender hands tightened in blonde hair, as the musician was dragged closer still, lips colliding harshly as lust took over.

Dem found himself pushed against the console, the controls of the gummi ship digging into the sensitive flesh of his back as his lover broke their frantic kiss. Hands and fingers pushing bits of clothing aside; Zexion was almost ravenous in his attempts to free Dem from the obstacles which kept him from plunging into him. Teeth latched on to his quivering lover's throat, the dark eyed man continued to fumble with the buckle and buttons of his pants.

Moaning in desperation, Dem dug his ankles into Zexion's back as he rocked his hips upwards into the searching hand. He needed to be fucked now, or he was going to explode before the slate haired man even got his pants off. He needed to be filled; by the cock he could feel through the thin material of his pants, that thick, pulsating heat…Losing all patience, Zexion ripped Dem's t-shirt, roughly nipping at his lover's sensitive skin, fingers finally coordinated enough to get those damn pants open. As the dark eyed man pulled away, the sitar player mewling in disappointment; Zexion finally began to strip the tight garment from his lover, taking only a moment to admire the pale, slender legs trembling with intense need.

Once free, Dem reared up, dragging his boyfriend back to him. Though he couldn't control himself as he bit Zexy's sensuous lower lip, the blonde was repentant enough to lick the bruise; using his body to encourage his lover to fuck him already. All semblance of Zexion's restraint fled, as Demyx continued thrusting his bared cock against his. He lifted the blonde's thin legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he plunged into his lover's quivering entrance. Dem's hoarse screams of ecstasy echoed hollowly in the steamy air of the small gummi ship; as Zexion who was fighting valiantly against the urge to continue plunging in and out of that deliciously tight hole. Zexion paused to savor the feel of the hot walls pulsating around his erection, before pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the engorged head of his cock embedded in his lover.

Dem clutched at the controls of the gummi ship desperately with one hand, as Zexion thrust more fully into him. His lover was gripping his hips, lifting them so that his strokes reached deeper and deeper with each pass; always grazing that wonderful bundle of nerves. The musician's blonde head was thrown back, throat too hoarse to scream in pleasure as he frantically stroked his aching cock. Aqua eyes fluttered close as he felt his impending release, as well as his Zexion's. Hot rivulets of cum littered his chest and dripped from his thoroughly fucked hole, as the blonde panted with the force of his orgasm. Zexion rested his forehead against Dem's hot, sticky chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Gently unhooking the musician's legs from his shoulders, Zexion dragged his boneless lover from the sticky console, and pulled him onto his lap, as he sat in pilot seat once more. They were definitely going to need to get the gummi ship detailed before heading back to the Restoration Committee, or Cid would castrate him for defiling his baby. Dem sleepy snuggled closer to Zexion, exhausted by the exertion. This holiday was going to be great, if even the trip there was this eventful!

30 minutes and two redressed former Organization 13 members later…As the gummi ship docked at its programmed destination…

"Um…Zexy…That doesn't look like Alantica! Where in the hell are we? And How in the hell did we get here?!"

"….."

ONCE MORE…TO BE CONTINUED… The next installment will be the last for The List, I hope you all enjoy!


	10. Holiday Part III Conclusion

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Games… But a girl has got to have a dream

Warnings: Extreme Smut, Kinky Situations

The List: Holiday part II (conclusion!!!)

Demyx blinked rapidly as he and Zexion exited the gummi ship. The world they had landed on quite obviously did not cater to those searching for beaches of white sand and an endless expanse of shimmering ocean water. The blonde musician was pretty sure that sun had yet to make an appearance in this strange land. As they entered the gate, the clothes they had hastily redressed themselves in, had transformed into strange garments that would help them fit in better in this world.

Zexion's garments didn't appear to be much different than what he habitually wore. Dark shirt and dark pants which accentuated his pale skin and enigmatic eyes. Though, the leathery wings protruding from his back, as well as the sharp fangs denting his lush bottom lip were quite different than usual. Demyx fidgeted as he stood next to his lover, unable to prevent the side ways glances he kept shooting towards the scientist. Sea colored eyes roving over Zexion's form, which was accentuated by the tight fitting clothing. The dark wings and sharp fangs making him seem mysterious and dangerous, the combination causing tendrils of lust to curl inside the blonde's body.

Attempting to hide his lustful thoughts, Demyx pushed away his ill- timed desire by taking a look at the town they would be staying in. Darkness and deep shadows melded into an ominous atmosphere, which was not helped by the small creatures scurrying about. Skeletons, goblins, ghost dogs roamed the streets in an unruly fashion, busy with preparations of some sort. Zexion started briefly next to the blonde, as he was shoved aside, quite rudely by a man dressed as a…Pirate. Demyx blinked rapidly once more. This was definitely an odd place; to see a pirate accompanied by a naval officer, as he strolled drunkenly down the street was a strange sight to see, perhaps even odder than the supernatural creatures that obviously resided in this place. The sea eyed blonde had to fight a giggle as he continued to watch the two seemingly out of place men.

The naval officer; who was a commodore if the uniform was correct, walked a few feet behind the dreadlocked pirate; staring at his hypnotically swaying ass. Dark lustful eyes betrayed the stern looking face, as he followed after the wildly gesturing man who was spouting something, which sounded vaguely like a demand for more rum; much like a puppy would its master. As Demyx giggled, he felt something sharp cut into his bottom lip, as he licked the blood from his abused lip he caught his lover staring at him; lust and want reflected in those bottomless eyes. Finally glancing down to see what he had been changed into, upon arriving in this strange place, the blonde couldn't help but yelp in mortified pleasure. A tight, black mesh shirt hugged his chest while revealing the taunt, pale flesh of his abdomen. Tight black pants and large black boots finished off the ensemble…or all of what Demyx could see of it.

Zexion could feel the strange leathery appendages protruding from between his shoulder blades rustle and twitch spasmodically as he fought the desire to push his lover against the brick wall and lick the blood dribbling from the blonde's wounded lip. His wings had become a barometer for Zexion's lust; the more worked up he became, the harder and more frequently his wings fluttered. This from the man who had when he was younger had no sex drive or desire for closeness.

This had begun to slowly change when Demyx had arrived in Organization XIII, the desire for a closeness that can't be described by sex alone. He might not have shown it, but he had been uncommonly happy when he was with the blonde sitar player, and incredibly sad when apart. He hadn't understood these feelings at the time, though they bothered him greatly as he experienced them, as they were foreign emotions for Zexion. Many nights he had lain awake at night, pondering and worrying about the foreign feelings coursing through his body. The first time he had felt the heat of lust curl in his belly, Zexion had thought he had an ulcer from stress.

Studious as he was, Zexion experimented and observed the people around him in order to understand his own emotions. Axel and Roxas had been his primary research material. As unobtrusively as possible, the scientist had spied on the two men, observing how Axel frequently touched Roxas, in seemingly innocent ways; yet the response these innocent touches inspired belied their true intentions. As a result of his observations, the slate haired man had an overwhelming urge to do as Axel did. To stroke Demyx's silky hair, to be able to touch him without restraint, had rapidly become something Zexion needed.

Demyx broke into Zexion's musings, as he began to drag him down the winding streets, his fingers tangled with the lavender-haired scientist's. There seemed to be only one inn residing in this odd town dedicated to Halloween. The blonde sitar player remembered hearing about this place from Sora; the keyblade wielder had spent a delightful weekend here with Riku in the past. If it was the right place, it was called Halloween Town, it was perpetually night here; and as the name suggested it was devoted entirely to Halloween… with one or two rare exceptions.

Dem couldn't help the thrum of excitement that coursed through his body; even though their destination had changed quite drastically, Zexion and him were finally alone, for the first time since they had become lovers. He loved his family at the Restoration Committee house, yet it was a treat to be away from them for a bit. With his fingers wrapped firmly around his taciturn lover's arm, the blonde opened the door to the inn that doubled as a pub. Somehow, it surprised neither man to find it dead. Only two men sat at a table that seated four, with a bottle of Rum and several glasses.

While Zexion talked to the skeleton like barkeep about getting a room for the night, Demyx stared quite openly at the pirate and commodore sharing a table. They were the same men he had seen at the gate. What had caught his interest however was the pirate's hand caressing the commodore's firm thigh under the table. Now, Demyx had grown use to incredibly public displays of affection and flirting, after all he lived in a house of smut, yet there was something about this scene and these two men, he simply could not tear his eyes away from them and their provocative actions.

The pirate spied Demyx watching them, and with a drunken wave of his arm, invited him to join them. "Oi! Mate, come 're and sit down, but bring your own Rum."

Dem hesitated briefly, shooting a questioning glance towards Zexion before cautiously approaching the table.

" 'ello mate, 'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. This here be Commodore James Norrington, of her Queen's Navy." The pirate mumbled drunkenly, one hand waving wildly, though a bottle of rum was clenched in it. His other hand making a steady progression up the commodore's thigh, which was quite all right with the otherwise silent man, if the flush staining his cheeks was anything to go by.

The blonde, vampire costumed man sat down across from them, trying to keep his eyes on his new acquaintances' faces rather than their laps, as a loud "zzziiiippp" rang through the bar. Jack continued to mumble drunkenly as though he had never been interrupted.

"What be your name, mate?" Jack questioned, ignoring the flushed face and the soft pants of his companion as his hand snaked down the commodore's open trousers.

Demyx glanced up and smiled at his lover standing beside him, before answering the pirate's inquiry. "I am Demyx and this here is Zexion, we're here for a vacation." His sea colored eyes drawn once more to the languid movements under the table.

Nodding silently to the pirate and his companion, Zexion sat down next to the blonde, amused by his lover's fascination with the situation at hand. One would think that with all the sexing going on at home that the sitar player would be used to situations like this. The former Cloaked Schemer touched Demyx's knee softly, squeezing gently to soothe his lover.

Uninhibited by their new companions, Captain Jack Sparrow continued to tease his lover into incoherency. Enjoying the soft pants and glazed look in those green colored eyes, the pirate increased his pleasurable torment. His ring crusted fingers wrapping around James' engorged cock, licking his rum flavored lips as he gave a rough stroke, running from tip to base before pressing his finger firmly into the pre-cum dripping slit.

James felt no embarrassment at the hands of Jack's antics. This was hardly the first time the pirate had done something like this to him in front of others, and would hardly be the last. All semblance of embarrassment the Commodore might have felt had fled the first time he and Jack had become lovers. As he thrust his hips more firmly into the dread locked pirate's hand he was forced to admit that he enjoyed his antics, and had missed them and him desperately while they had been separated.

Demyx was getting even hornier as he watched the two uninhibited men they shared a table with. Neither man bothered to hide what was going on under the table, even as Jack continued the conversation. The blonde could vaguely hear Zexion answer the pirate's queries, and asking his own. The sitar player couldn't no longer keep his eyes off the dark haired commodore, as he watched the man come apart in front of him. Demyx's slate haired lover's hand caressing his knee in a seemingly soothing manner, making the situation even more painful for the sea-eyed man. For some reason he had this craving to sink his teeth into something juicy, and Zexion's throat was screaming his name, making his mouth water.

The slate haired man could feel Demyx's heated gaze on him, and it was excruciatingly erotic. Excusing himself, Zexion made for the restroom, groaning softly under his breathe in frustration. Trust him and Demyx to end up in an overheated situation, with no hope for relief any where in sight. So preoccupied with his own frustrations, the scientist did not hear the soft steps of the person following him to the loo, until the stall door slammed shut behind him.

Rather violently, Demyx pushed Zexion against the stall wall, his elongated vampire teeth attached to the slate haired man's throat as he slipped his knee between his lover's thighs, until the scientist was straddling his leg. Zexion let his head fall against the wall, baring his throat to the blonde's sharp teeth and exploring lips, as he rode the firm leg he was astride, moaning incoherently. Slender fingers, which played the sitar so beautifully ran under Zexion's tight black t shirt, the long nails, which had appeared alongside the costume, raked lines down former number VI's porcelain chest and flat abdomen. Demyx licked his lips as fresh, bloodless welts rose on the dark eyed man's smooth skin.

Zexion pushed forward, his aching erection dragging across Dem's hard leg, drawing a moan from the scientist's throat even as his wings beat against the wall in frustration. Any other time he would love for his blonde sitar player to take the lead; but tonight these infernal wings hindered him. They twisted uncomfortably, the base of the appendages screaming in agonizing pain each time Demyx roughly shoved him tight against the graffiti stained stall. Zexion growled harshly, pushing his lover away before lunging forward and shoving the blonde against the opposite wall.

A red haze covered Demyx's eyes as he hissed in fury at his lover's actions. The blonde snarled, his sharp, elongated teeth bared, even as he tilted his head back to allow for Zexion's exploration of his throat. Growling Demyx pushed at his lover, twirling him around until the slate haired man was forced to brace his arms against the wall in defense. Smirking sadistically, a look very much foreign on the normally affable blonde's face, Demyx ripped his demon-costumed lover's tight trousers in his rush to feel that silky skin against his own.

Those infernal black, leathery wings were fluttering violently, and Demyx, who could not control the urge, bit one harshly, as he inserted a finger into Zexion's mouth. The slate haired scientist sucked and nipped the skin of Demyx's finger as he mewled helpless around the digit. The feel of the blonde's leather encased erection pressed into his bare skin as teeth sank into the sensitive flesh of his wing was driving him mad. He wanted to be fucked now.

Pulling his finger free from his lover's lush mouth and devilish tongue, Demyx trailed the wet finger down, circling Zexion's puckered entrance. Mewling cries of pleasure mingled with pain filled the stall as Dem pressed his fingers forward, searching for the place that would make the Cloaked Schemer scream until his melodious voice cracked. One hand traced designs on the bony protrusions that were the base of Zexion's wings, as he used the other to prepare his lover for something bigger than his fingers.

As Zexion began to thrust back onto his lover's intruding digits, Demyx began to whisper seductively. "You look so fucking sexy like this Zex." Was accompanied by the removal of his fingers, and a frustrated, keening noise from the former number VI. "I will fill you with something more satisfying in a moment love." Demyx intoned, as he lined his quivering cock next to his companion's puckered entrance, thrusting in without further warning.

Zexion growled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was breached for the first time. He could feel Dem's hot, hard heat inside him and his own muscles clamping down spasmodically on his lover's cock. The former Cloaked Schemer clawed the wall in front of him, desperately looking for purchase as the blonde set a punishing pace, his skin prickling with awareness as Demyx continued to murmur in his ear, "Mm…You are sucking me in so greedily Zex. Your hole is so hungry…"

Zexion couldn't handle the silky, dirty words Dem whispered so loving in his ear, combined with his name rolling so smoothly from those lips. With a clawed hand wrapped around his quivering cock, and frantically paced thrusting Dem pushed the dark eyed scientist over the edge. Lapping at his lover's release dripping from his fingers, the sitar player followed suit, as those delicious, hot walls closed around his cock, providing a most earth shattering sensation. His cries mingling with those of his lover, as he filled the slate haired man with his seed, Demyx slumped against his now boneless scientist. The blonde sitar player couldn't help but pet his companion gently, a bit worried about how roughly he had taken him. That is until he felt the man purring contentedly beneath him. "That was lovely Dem. You really should take the lead more often." Zexion murmured, as he pressed his face against his lover's shoulder. Demyx could only stare at his sated partner, as he grew harder at the sound of complete submission in former number VI's voice. Demyx would spend the remainder of their holiday blaming the costumes. And Zexion, well Zexion enjoyed their two days of vacation immensely. He finally understood why his sea-eyed lover enjoyed bottoming so much.

Epilogue

Dem and Zexion never quite made it to Atlantica; they barely made it out of their comfy bed at the inn in Halloween Town. Jack and James spent a lovely weekend together before heading back to their much-enjoyed Cat and Mouse game of "Catch the Pirate." That particular weekend, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl had been victorious, which meant he got to chain his favorite nemesis up with his favorite pair of handcuffs; and interrogate him to his heart's content. James was not complaining.

The End.


End file.
